SKy FienDreams
by Osuky Kasuky
Summary: el Apocalipsis? que chido, este es otro concepto sobre el fin del mundo, es la historia que metio mi amiga Sherlyn pero ya con mi cuenta o algo asi, no tiene nada que ver con eyblade pero espero que les guste, y si no diganmelo no me degen con las ganas,
1. para mis lectores

A mis queridos lectores(as):

Bueno yo solos quiero decirles que ojala y les guste mi historia, esta historia fue 90 inventada por mi, por que el otro 10 fue tomada por los personajes de Samurai Showdown, como es Kasuky Kasama, Sogetsu Kasama, Haoh aunque el original se llama Haoh Maru, y Sogetsky fue como que la combinación de los hermanos Kasama, Xelli Metallium es el sobre nombre de una amiga y los nombres de las sacerdotisas me las dieron mis amigas, esta historia lleva un poco de todo, tristeza, felicidad, amor, odio, amistad, aventura, acción, misterio y de mas por eso espero que les guste esta historia si no admito sugerencia, además esta historia esta escrita para ustedes, cualquier parecido a la realidad a algún otra historia o anime o manga es solo mera confidencia o si no lo puse inconscientemente, así que cualquier sugerencia esta muy bien recibida, solo encarguese de enviarla a tiempo para que la escriba,

A solo que todos mis personajes son principales y basados en amigos que tengo yo por acá en la escuela, solo que puse algunos de ellos en personajes principales por que son los que salen primero y no se llega a describir mucho de ellos en la historia por eso los puse ahí, no es que aprecie mas a esos personajes si no mas bien es por lo que les acabo de escribir


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 Sogetsky mitad demonio

Año 2009 en el centro de lo que hoy conocemos como Tokio

Sogetsky: mama ya me voy a la escuela, ya vino por mi Zero

Hitomi: esta bien hijo, con cuidado

Zero: apurate que se nos va hacer tarde niño

Sogetsky: ya voy, no exageres

Zero: si me castigan otra ves, te voy a poner una gran paliza

Sogetsky: solo inténtalo y veras

Zero: hay ya apurate (le da un sape a su amigo)

Sogetsky: a maldito ahora vas a ver como te va (sale la típica bola de humo y se ve nada mas como se pelean esos dos)

X (esta x significa que no se conoce aun al personaje) : tú eres Sogetsky

(Los dos amigos se quedan con cara de duda de que quiere este)

Zero: si el es por que, Que quieres con el? (señalándolo)

Sogetsky: si, que quieres conmigo? (también señalando tratando de seguir a su amigo)

X: quieres saber quien eres en realidad?

Sogetsky: como que quien soy en realidad?

X: si lo quieres saber solo sígueme y te demostrare algo que te cambiara la vida para siempre

Zero: no vayas Sogetsky, puede ser un ladrón o una trampa no vayas

Sogetsky: y que hay si no quiero ir

X: mmm (a este tío no se le ve la cara por que trae una gran capucha negra) si me seguirás, vamos es por acá

Sogetsky: (pone su cara de que pex) a esta bien

Zero: ni creas que te voy a dejar ir, al menos no solo, voy yo también

Después de caminar gran rato, este tipo lo lleva aun gran templo que nunca había visto Sogetsky y se que da asombrado y

Sogetsky: Que hacemos aquí?

Zero: parece un gran templo antiguo

X: (junta sus palmas y pronuncia un conjuro en vos baja y se abren las puertas de este gran templo) por aquí, vamos no debemos demorar

Zero: no me da buena espina Sogetsky, pero entremos

Sogetsky: esta bien averigüemos que quiere este tío

Entran al templo los tres y ven una gran luz en medio de este y se llega a notar unas espadas que las ilumina dicha luz

Sogetsky: son unas espadas las que se encuentran ahí?

X: así es, mi tarea fue realizada, yo me voy, te dejo con tus antepasados (se cubre con su capucha y desaparece el y solo que da la capucha)

Sogetsky: Como que con mis antepasados? (agarrando la capucha) oye no te vallas

Zero: creo que se refiere a ellos dos

Sogetsky: a quienes? (y ve dos sombras a lado de la gran luz) quienes son? (grita)

Kasuky: mi nombre es Kasuky Kasama

Zero: tiene el mismo apellido que tu

Sogetsu: y yo me llamo Sogetsu Kasama

Zero: el también

Los dos hermanos: y somos los hermanos Kasama

Kasuky: yo represento al fuego

Sogetsu: y yo el agua

Kasuky: y como podrás notar somos antepasados tuyos

Sogetsu: y fuimos llamados para entrenarte y prepararte para la gran batalla final que vendrá

Zero: y como sabemos que lo que dicen es real?

Kasuky: es fácil, por que Sogetsky al igual que nosotros, somos mitad humanos y mitad demonios

Sogetsky: mitad demonio?

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 sobre el gran final

Sogetsky: como que soy mitad demonio, pero si no soy malo o algo así

Sogetsu: que seas un demonio, no te hace automáticamente malo

Kasuky: claro que no, solo venimos de un linaje de demonios, es por eso, por nuestros padres que eran completos demonios y tuvieron descendencia con mujeres humanas, solo es eso, pero no debes ser malo

Sogetsu: esa es tu elección, ya no es nuestra decisión, si no tulla

Kasuky: pero lo que si no esta en tu decisión, es que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, por ello

Sogetsky: pero yo nunca e podido manejar algún poder alguno

Zero: si hasta te cuesta trabajo las matemáticas

Sogetsky: gracias por ayudarme

Kasuky: no los has podido controlar por que no sabes

Sogetsu: pero si tomas nuestras espadas podrás adquirirlos con cierta experiencia y seguridad

Kasuky: pero también estamos nosotros, para ayudarte a controlarlos a la perfección

Zero: no estoy seguro Sogetsky, puede que solo te estén engañando

Sogetsky: puede que si, pero que puedo perder con solo agarrar las espadas, nada veda

Zero: si, pero

Sogetsky: pero nada, yo se lo que hago

Zero: siempre tan arrogante verda

Sogetsky: ya cállate y si no me apoyas te puedes ir

Zero: esta bien hazlo, solo ten cuidado

Sogetsky: aquí voy (alza la mano y la toma pro el mango la espada de fuego) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: que pasa (trata de ayudar a su amigo pero al intentar tocarlo lo lanza un gran energía)

Sogetsky: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: vamos ayúdenlo, que le están haciendo?

Kasuky: nosotros nada, solo se esta adaptando a la espada

Sogetsu: no te preocupes

Sogetsky: guau, me siento con mas fuerza y poder

Sogetsu: ahora la mía y recibirás los poderes de agua

Sogetsky: como que tu espada?

Kasuky: si, la que tienes ahora en tus manos es la mía y esta te ayudara a desarrollar lo poderes de fuego

Sogetsu: y la mía los de agua

Sogetsky: esta bien, ya entendí, estoy listo, ahora (la toma con su otra mano y pasa lo mismo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: Sogetsky

Kasuky: esta bien ahora controlas nuestros poderes y ahora nos corresponde hablarte sobre el gran final

Zero: el gran final

Sogetsu: si así es, se ha predicho que dentro de unos años habrá una gran batalla del bien y del mal y después de eso vendrá la destrucción final

Kasuky: nuestra misión es entrenarte y prepárate para ello

Sogetsu: y la tulla es, de formar un clan para hacer tu propio ejercito, ya sea para irte del lado del bien

Kasuky: o del mal, ya depende de ti y de tus aliados, solo que para lograr este objetivo

Sogetsu: te necesitamos entrenar primero y luego te diremos como le harás para reunir a tus fuerzas, pero por ahora

Kasuky: es tu decisión de quedarte y cumplir con tu destino

Sogetsu: o irte y no saber mas de esto

Kasuky: pero si eliges irte, no podrás resistir el gran final

Sogetsu: ni si quiera podrás sobrevivir a la batalla

Kasuky: así que tu decide, te nos unes o te vas

Zero: no lo se Sogetsky, que tal si son malos y te quieren usar para sus malos propósitos

Sogetsky: no lo se, pero siento que me están diciendo la verdad y me quedare por un tiempo mientras entreno, pero te pido un favor amigo (lo toma del hombro con la espada en la mano) dile a mí madre que estaré un poco ocupado y no podré estar a su lado un buen tiempo, OK

Zero: esta bien amigo, solo por que tú me lo pides

Kasuky: a por cierto nadie más debe saber de esto

Sogetsu: espero que sepas guardar un secreto y te sugiero que te vallas preparando también

Zero: no se preocupen, no diré nada y te haré ese favor amigo, OK

Sogetsky: sabía que podía contar contigo, nos vemos

Zero: esta bien, nos vemos y trata de volverte muy fuerte, nos vemos

(Entonces sale Zero y se cierran las puertas de este templo)

Fin del capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 el inicio de la búsqueda

3 meses después Zero va caminando por la calle de regreso de la escuela a su casa

Zero: ya han pasado 3 meses y Sogetsky no ha salido del templo ya me estoy empezando a preocupar (en su mente dice) ojala y este bien por que no se que voy a hacer, todos me preguntan por el y no se si decirles la verdad

Llega un tipo más o menos de la estatura de Zero y le dice tocándole el hombro por detrás

¿: Oye disculpa tu eres Zero Kaguo?

Zero: sip (voltea y se queda plasmado como si le gustara el tipo) po…. Por que?

¿: Es que e escuchado mucho sobre tu magia y quería pedirte que me enseñaras

Zero: a … si cla… ro pero quien eres?

¿: A lo siento, no me e presentado mi nombre es Kotori Kendo

Zero: (en su mente) que lindo nombre

Kotori Kendo: te pasa algo Zero?

Zero: a no nada, solo divagaba

Kotori Kendo: entonces si quieres ser mi maestro o no

Zero: es que no soy tan buen maestro y no tengo mucha paciencia sinceramente

Kotori Kendo: no importa soy un gran alumno y aprendo rápido así que, vamos que dices?

Zero: entonces creo que ya esta decidido, vas a ser un gran hechicero mío

Kotori: sip y voy a ser un gran hechicero como tu

Zero: no como crees (sonroja) no soy tan bueno

Kotori: entonces nos vemos en el parque nacional para mi primera lección

Zero: si claro a que hora (lo dice tan risueño que casi no se nota que le gusto el tipo)

Kotori: que te parece a las cinco de la tarde

Zero: me parece perfecto espero que seas puntual

Kotori: no te preocupes, estaré ahí a la hora

Zero: entonces nos vemos al rato

Kotori: OK, bye

Mientras tanto en el bosque del este

Haoh: siento que la naturaleza me quiere decir algo querida

Nyan: que pasa, por que lo dices?

Haoh: no lo se, como si se fuera presentar un gran mal en el centro de Tokio

Nyan: vamos Haoh?

Haoh: creo que tenemos que ir de inmediato, por que puede ser irremediable el daño

Más tarde por eso de las 4:45 de la tarde en el parque nacional

Zero: (esta sentado en la fuente central del parque mientras piensa) ojala y que si llegue, no se por que pero sentí algo raro cuando vi a ese chico llamado Kotori, es que si me gustara, hay por que no estas aquí Sogetsky, pero si sabe de este sentimiento me mata, por que no se creo que no tolera a los homosexuales, hay por que eres así Sogetsky si no fueras tan egoísta y rasista me apoyarías como un verdadero amigo, hay pero no importa creo que debo comprenderlo un poco, creo que si me pusiera de su lado creo que reaccionaria igual o a lo mejor y no se enoja y me apoya

Kotori: no te hice esperar mucho Zero o debo decir maestro

Zero: hay hola (sonriendo) no, no me hiciste esperar mucho, de hecho (revisa su reloj) llegaste un poco antes y dime por favor por mi nombre

Kotori: esta bien Zero cual va a ser mi primera lección

Zero: bueno tu primera lección va a ser…

De repente se escucha una explosión fuerte y nada mas se ve la gente gritando y corriendo y el humo que se esparce por la explosión

Zero: que pasa, esto no me gusta

Se ve como una tipa, se ve levitando entre el humo y Zero y Kotori se acercan para averiguar

Zero: quien eres? y que quieres?

Kotori: si, que buscas?

Mina: busco venganza

Zero: venganza, por que, para que? y quien eres?

Mina: mi nombre es Mina y busco venganza por mi madre

Zero: si claro y por supuesto y por eso vienes a destruir la ciudad no

Mina: quilate de mi camino gran basura

Kotori: el no se va a mover de aquí, el te detendrá, por que es mas poderoso que tu

Zero: (piensa) hay que lindo me esta defendiendo y me halaga

Mina: ninguno de los dos son tan fuertes para que se enfrenten a mi, Xelli acábalos

Zero: Xelli?

Xelli: ice ball (se la lanza a dirección de estos dos, pero llega Haoh y detiene la bola con su espada)

Haoh: vete de aquí Mina, no tienes suficiente poder ahora para enfrentarme a mi y a mi esposa (el burro por delante)

Mina: por que eres tan fastidioso Haoh, por que no te vas de aquí?

Nyan: vamos se inteligente y vete de aquí Mina con tus sirvientes

Mina: tengo tanto poder como para acabar con los cuatro de un solo ataque

Zero: si claro apuesto que ni siquiera puedes mover la mano para lanzar un ataque más

Xelli: bromeas hasta yo acabaría contigo

Haoh: ya es hora de que se vallan sinpurecsan (lanza un poder con forma de remolino con su espada y se la lanza a Mina)

Mina: largate de aquí Haoh, antes de que te mate (extiende la mano y detiene el ataque de Zero)

Haoh: que paso?

Mina: te dije que no tenías suficiente poder para detenerme

Zero: hay no, estamos en problemas

Nyan: ya se, hagamos un hechizo entre los tres y tal vez podamos hacer que se valla por un rato, al menos hasta que reunamos nuestras fuerzas

Haoh: esta bien mi vida prepáralo mientras distraigo a Mina, Sinpurecsan

Mina: ya te dije que no tienes suficiente poder para detenerme espejo mágico (aparece un tipo de espejo que refleja el poder de Haoh y se lo regresa directamente a el)

Haoh: que paso (y le impacta el poder) aaaaaaa, ya esta el hechizo amor

Nyan: ya casi

Zero: has un sinpurecsan de nuevo Haoh, por favor

Haoh: que?

Zero: solo hazlo

Haoh: esta bien, sinpurecsan

Zero: (origina una brisa con agua que hace que el poder de Haoh se vuelva más fuerte que antes)

Mina: ya les dije no pueden detenerme (vuelve hacer la mano) espejo mágico (pero esta ves no lo detiene y le rompe parte de la manga y cintura de su traje) como lograron pasar mi espejo mágico

Nyan: ya esta, listo júntense, tu en medio Haoh y apuntale con tu espada y pronuncien conmigo (y pone el papel con el hechizo en medio para que lo lean los tres) poder mágico que hay en mi, manda a esta hechicera fuera de aquí, con su ejercito del mal, para que ya no destruyan mas (entonces de la espada de Haoh sale un remolino que va directo a Mina y a Xelli que provoca que las lance fuera de ese lugar)

Mina: esto aun no a terminado Haoh, regresare por ti

Mientras tanto en el templo Kasama

Sogetsu: sentiste eso Kasuky

Kasuky: si, pero no era tan fuerte este mal

Sogetsky: tienes razón yo también lo sentí

Kasuky: que bien ya estas empezando a usar tus poderes

Sogetsu: pero siento que esto solo es el principio

Kasuky: si hermano tienes razón, tenemos que hablarle de la hechicera Mina y sus secuaces

De regreso al parque central

Haoh: tú quien eres?

Zero: a mi nombre es Zero y el es mi nuevo alumno Kotori

Nyan: que bien nos ayudaste a deshacernos de Mina, por el momento

Zero: hay no es nada

Haoh: pero esto apenas esta comenzando, así que prepara a un grupo de guerreros para enfrentarla la próxima vez, por que esta ves vendrá con mas ejercito

Kotori: a que te refieres?

Haoh: hay mas que se encuentran a su lado, así que tengan cuidado

Zero: por que, quien es ella?

Haoh: ella es una hechicera mala que busca la venganza, por lo que le hicieron a su madre unos humanos egoístas e idiotas que la mataron y torturaron, por ello busca venganza, pero lo toma muy general y quiere acabar ahora con todo ser humano

Zero: no lo se, no suena lógico

Haoh: si lo se, de hecho creo que hay alguien detrás de esto y la esta controlando para hacer su sucio trabajo por el

Kotori: y como se puede hacer eso?

Zero: creo que yo puedo responder esto, hay un viejo hechizo que se puede controlar a criaturas por medio de sus sentimiento de venganza y maldad o de tristeza, pero muy pocos lo conocían y era muy difícil de hacer solo criaturas muy poderosas podían realizar este hechizo

Nyan: si y si no sabemos quien hace esto y no lo detenemos pronto, agregara mas criaturas a su ejecito y ahora si destruirá el centros de Tokio

Zero: pero por que querría destruir el centro de Tokio?

Haoh: aun no lo sabemos, pero podemos saber cuando atacara de nuevo, así que apurense en reunir unos guerreros para detenerla que tal y se libera algún mal superior y no habrá nadie que la detenga

Kotori: entonces debes entrenarme lo más antes posible para ayudarte a detenerla

Zero: esta bien, vamos a buscar a algunos guerreros y luego te entrenare, espero que no ataquen tan pronto

Haoh: no lo se, por que van a reunir mas fuerza y una mejor estrategia, tengan suerte y nos veremos en el próximo ataque

Zero: esta bien, empecemos

Fin del capitulo


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 la junta del mal

En un lugar lejano oscuro, al parecer una fortaleza dentro de una cueva se encuentra reunidos Mina, Dramel y Xelli

Mina: maldito Haoh, interrumpió nuestros planes de atacar el parqué nacional

Xelli: vamos a atacar de nuevo Mina

Mina: no, tenemos que reunir mas ejercito para poder atacar, estoy segura que Haoh y su esposa van a reunir más guerreros para defenderse, así que también reunamos fuerzas

Xelli: esta bien, pero de donde conseguiremos mas guerreros que se unan a nuestro propósito

Dramel: e escuchado de un dragón mitad humano que se encuentra en las costas de Hawai en EUA, esta algo lejos pero realmente este dragón es poderoso y será fácil de controlar, además con la ayuda del jefe llegaremos rápido no tardaremos ni una semana

Mina: que tan poderoso es?

Dramel: es el quien causa las grandes erupciones destructivas en esa isla y solo cuando se enoja, solo con su sentimiento de odio

Mina: tal parece que sus poderes se mueven por medio del odio, verdad

Dramel: eso parece y será fácil por que e escuchado que su corazón es 95 odio

Se ve una sombra detrás de estos, pero mas grande que ellos

X: si, yo también e escuchado de el

Xelli: Jefe nos estaba escuchando?

X: solo un poco

Mina: entonces, que dice jefe vamos por el?

X: si querida Mina, será fácil por el odio que tiene en su frágil corazón de humano

Xelli: creí que era mitad dragón

Dramel: si, pero a diferencia de mi, que mi corazón si es de Dragón el de el es humano y por eso prevalece el odio en el, al menos eso creo

X: estas en lo correcto Dramel, vamos en seguida

Mina: va ir con nosotros jefe?

X: si, van a necesitar mi ayuda

Xelli: tan poderoso es?

X: no, pero será divertido como se resiste

Mientras tanto en el bosque del norte se encuentran Tomoyo y Kagome recolectando unos vegetales para una poción curativa para su hermana

Kagome: vamos Tomoyo rápido, antes de que muera nuestra hermana

Tomoyo: sip, no las va a pagar ese maldito dragón

Kagome: ya la encontré, rápido, vamos con nuestra hermana

Vuelan rápidamente en donde se encuentra su hermana herida en el piso

Tomoyo: vamos resiste Chio, tu puedes

Kagome: dale esta agua para que resista

Chio: (toma el agua muy dolorida) gracias Tomoyo

Kagome: no te rindas ahora, te curamos

Tomoyo: por favor Chio no mueras, te necesitamos junto con nosotras

Kagome: a ver dame chance (hace aun lado a Tomoyo y le da la medicina)

Chio: (la toma pero no muestra ninguna señal de mejora) no te molestes hermana, moriré de todas formas, muchas gracias por todo

Tomoyo: no digas eso vas a seguir con nosotras

Kagome: iré por mas tu quédate con ella, por si necesita mas agua

Tomoyo: Si

Kagome: se va volando lo mas rápido que puede para conseguir mas de la planta y deja a Tomoyo y a Chio solas

Chio: solo estaba esperando que Kagome se fuera, no quería que me viera morir, no lo resistiría

Tomoyo: que dices hermana, vas a sobrevivir, no puedes morir

Chio: tú y yo lo sabemos, que ya no voy a durar más, así que adiós hermana, muchas gracias otra vez por todo

Tomoyo: no, no vas a morir tengo otra idea, pero necesito que me ayudes

Chio: si, que es?

Tomoyo: tú si sabias de mi otro poder?

Chio: el de crear criaturitas en tu mente y así poder dividir tu conciencia

Tomoyo: anda ese

Chio: que pasa con el?

Tomoyo: creo poder hacerte uno de ellos y así vivirías en mi mente

Chio: pero crees resistir mi mente en la tulla?

Tomoyo: no lo se, pero lo intentare

Chio: sabes que puedes morir también tú en el intento

Tomoyo: no me importa, mientras sigas viviendo valdrá la pena arriesgarnos

Chio: esta bien, que debo hacer?

Tomoyo: solo debes sacar tu alma unos instantes, mientras te convierta en uno de ellos

Chio: y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?

Tomoyo: solo concéntrate y lo lograras

Chio: (cierra sus ojos y se ve como de su pecho sale una lucecita)

Tomoyo: (rodea con sus manos la luz y se la mete en la cabeza) aaaaaaaaaaaaa (se toca la cabeza por que le duele bastante y grita tan fuerte que hasta Kagome la escucha)

Kagome: (lejos de ahí) allá voy hermanas

Tomoyo: vamos hermana, ayúdame se que podemos hacerlo (deja de gritar y se queda pensativa)

Chio: lo… logramos… Tomoyo….

Tomoyo: eso parece, pero tengo que ponerte otro nombre

Chio: cual será?

Tomoyo: todos mis criaturitas las llamo depende a su forma

Chio: o sea

Tomoyo: (sonríe) te llamare corazin

Chio: que, Como, por que? (se mira a si misma y pone su cara de que poca m) creo que ya se por que

Tomoyo: y que la vamos a decir a Kagome

Chio: si, vamos a decirle que saque mi alma y me forme parte de tu conciencia

Tomoyo: de verdad?

Chio: claro que no, como lo tomaría, además creo que será mejor que le digamos que morí

Tomoyo: si además, ya te llamaras corazin

Chio: hubiera preferido morir, pero esta bien

Tomoyo: oye Corazin allí viene

Corazin (ya por fin acepto que es corazin): como que lloras y le dices que al fin morí, esta bien?

Tomoyo: sip (se pone las manos en los ojos y empieza a llorar)

Corazin: si que sabes actuar

Tomoyo: cállate

Kagome: que paso hermana, que le paso a Chio?

Tomoyo: se murió hermana, se nos fue, ese maldito dragón no las va a pagar

Kagome: (abrasa a Chio) no te preocupes Chio, vamos a vengar tu muerte, ese maldito dragón va correr con la misma suerte

Tomoyo: si, vallamos a dejar a casa a nuestra hermana

Kagome: si, la dejaremos ahí y recuperemos fuerzas para ir a vengarnos

Tomoyo: esta bien

Corazin: que bien actúas e, te la creí completita

Tomoyo: cállate

Kagome: pasa algo Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no nada, no te preocupes vamonos (le dice en su mente a corazin) ya casi nos cachan

Corazin: perdóname, pero fuiste tu quien abrió la boca

Tomoyo: (solo en su mente) mejor si te hubiera dejado morir

Corazin: que pensaste, a me las vas a pagar

Tomoyo: (en su mente) no nada y ya cállate

Corazin: esta bien, vamonos

Kagome: yo me la llevo, cubreme por si hay peligro

A unos kilómetros de ahí se encuentra Dragonie un poco herido en el suelo y van pasando volando Mina, Dramel, Xelli y su jefe por ahí

Mina: (lo nota que esta en el suelo pero no sabe quien es) que es eso, tal parece que quedo herido por una batalla

Dramel: es el dragón del que les hable

X: (este tío se ve que es una gran sombra por lo cual todavía no se conoce su identidad) si, siento un gran odio en su corazón, si tal parece que es el, vamos

Xelli: esto va hacer más fácil de lo que pensé

X: no te confíes Xelli, aun tiene mucha energía así que tengan cuidado, podría herirlos gravemente y no me sirven así

Dramel: esta bien, yo voy por el, allá voy, Flame ball (le lanza un bola de fuego no muy poderosa para llamarle la atención y empiecen a pelear)

Dragonie: no va a ser necesario, me entrego a ti

Xelli: a que te refieres?

Dragonie: se muy bien quien es el, así que me entrego voluntariamente

X: esta bien, ahora pertenece al lado oscuro

Fin del capitulo


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 Me gustas Kotori

Al día siguiente van Kotori y Zero de la escuela directo a la casa de Zero y va Zero explicándole algo a Kotori

Zero: entonces Kotori, si me entiendes bien?

Kotori: si claro, te digo que soy un buen alumno y tú también eres un gran maestro

Zero: (sonrió y se sonrojo y piensa) que lindo es

Kotori: oye, aquí no es tu casa Zero?

Zero: a si es verdad, ya casi nos pasamos que sonso soy

Kotori: no, solo eres un poco distraído

Zero: (piensa) que lindo (de nuevo XD)

Kotori: no me vas a invitar a entrar Zero?

Zero: a si lo siento (abre la puerta de la casa y ambos entran y se van al cuarto de Zero)

Kotori: o que lindo cuarto

Zero: bienvenido a mi humilde cuarto, que también es tullo

Kotori: gracias. pero empecemos con mi siguiente lección de magia

Zero: OK, esta un poco difícil, pero igual no la usas, pero es importante que la aprendas, por que si no significa que no vas a poder realizar hechizos mas poderosos, OK

Kotori: si, estoy de acuerdo, de que se trata?

Zero: este hechizo se trata de enamorar a alguien por medio de la magia

Kotori: y es muy difícil?

Zero: así es mi querido alumno

Kotori: y lo has hecho antes

Zero: que? (sonroja)

Kotori: el hechizo tontito, me refiero que si no has hechizado a alguien con este truco de magia

Zero: e… no… por que…?

Kotori: por que no me explico este sentimiento (agacha la cabeza y sonroja)

Zero: cu… cual sentimiento? (y se pone aun mas rojo)

Kotori: uno que e sentido los últimos días

Zero: y se puede saber cu… cual es ese?

Kotori: pues creo que estoy enamorado de alguien

Zero: y de… quien si se puede saber?

Kotori: es de la persona mas grandiosa que e conocido hasta ahora

Zero: así, quien es la afortunada? (y se pone algo triste)

Kotori: mas, bien es el

Zero: como que el?

Kotori: si, el

Zero: que, es un hombre?

Kotori: si, así es, soy homosexual

Zero: como, de verdad

Kotori: no te molesta, verdad

Zero: no claro que no, creo que yo también (y se vuelve a sonrojar) (hay que chafa soy para escribir romances homosexuales)

Kotori: a si, eso me tranquiliza un poco

Zero: que bien

Kotori: de hecho me hace más fácil decirte esto

Zero: qu… que…?

Kotori: lo de mi homosexualidad

Zero: aaaaa y bien, me vas a decir quien es el?

Kotori: pues mas bien el ere… eres…. Tu

Zero: queeeeeeeeee?

Kotori: ya sabía que no me ibas a aceptar

Zero: no, no es eso si no es que me sorprendí un poco por que tu también me gustas mucho

Kotori: de verdad

Zero: sip, desde el momento que te vi, ese día que nos conocimos

Kotori: y dime no me hiciste ese hechizo

Zero: no, no claro que no yo no hago ese tipo de hechizos, solo lo conozco y lo tome como base para enseñarte hechizos más poderosos, pero no, no te lo hice además, yo tomo muy en serio esto

Kotori: es que yo siento que me hechizaste, por que desde del momento en que te vi empecé a sentir esto por ti y empecé a investigar sobre ti y cada vez que iba averiguando mas de ti, me estaba enamorando mas de ti

Zero: en serio Kotori?

Kotori: sip y por eso te hice esta confesión, por que realmente me gustas no se que haría si me rechazaras

Zero: pues al verdad, ya te dije que tu también me gustas y pues… vamos a intentarlo no?

Kotori: de verdad

Zero: si al menos eso yo quisiera ser, poder ser tú pareja o tu novio como lo veas

Kotori: enserio yo también (se lanza a el y le da un tremendo abrazote)

Zero: vézame Kotori, vézame y no me sueltes por favor

Kotori: (lo ve de frente, cierra sus ojos y lo besa) (no es por nada pero guacala) (realmente si que soy muy chafa escribiendo jaoi o como se escriba)

Fin del capitulo


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 Zero sale en busca de un nuevo guerrero

Zero va caminando por la calle para reunirse con su nuevo novio Kotori

Zero: (va corriendo y preocupado pensando) demonios, se me izo tarde, Kotori va pensar que lo deje plantado, hay y ojala que me este esperando, no me lo perdonaría si no esta y se allá ido, hay demonios odio a mi madre, todo por su culpa voy allegar muy tarde, por que siempre mi madre, bueno ya ni modo, ya casi llego, ahí esta (grita) Kotori

Kotori: a, hola Zero, como estas?

Zero: hay perdón, es que se me izo tarde y vengo corriendo a todo lo que puedo

Kotori: no te preocupes, a mi también se me izo tarde

Zero: enserio?

Kotori: no, pero no importa ya vamonos, si no lo vamos a encontrar, OK

Zero: esta bien, vamonos

Zero y Kotori se van al bosque se encuentra en el sur para buscar a un nuevo personaje, que tuvo en un sueño Zero y por eso salieron a buscarlo

Kotori: y bien Zero, como es este guerrero?

Zero: no lo se, aun no estoy seguro, aun no recuerdo bien el sueño

Kotori: y como fue exactamente ese sueño

Zero: bueno yo iba a la escuela y de repente vi a mi amigo Sogetsky, trate de alcanzarlo, pero no pude, entre mas corría hacia el, mas se alejaba y en eso vi una sombra que me decía "por que lo sigues Zero, aun no es el tiempo para reunirte con el, ahora es tiempo de que vallas por uno de los guerreros, buscalo en el bosque del sur tu sabrás quien es" y yo le decía "como voy a saber eso" y el me respondía "por que el también te estará buscando" y luego la voz de Sogetsky me decía "ve Zero no te preocupes por mi" y luego desperté, pero en cuanto desperté mi mama al parecer tuvo un mal sueño y no me dejaba salir, pero no preste atención y me Salí de la casa, claro de responder a mis necesidades de la mañana y luego de que te hable para que me acompañaras y por eso también llegue tarde.

Kotori: valla que raro, yo tuve un sueño parecido, pero no veía a Sogetsky si no mas bien te veía a ti, pero en lugar de decirme al ultimo que me dejara de preocupar, me dijo "ten mucho cuidado" que raro no

Zero: si, esto me esta preocupando demasiado y no se que hacer al encontrarme a este hombre o mujer lo que sea, estoy muy nervioso

Kotori: mira, hay alguien ahí

Zero y Kotori ven una silueta en entre los árboles, pero no se ve bien que es si es una mujer o un hombre

Zero: (grita) hey, tú quien eres, sal de ahí

X: (esta sombra corre y dice) sígueme

Zero: vamos, no lo perdamos de vista

Kotori: esta bien

Estos dos salen corriendo detrás de la sombra, sin saber a donde van hasta que llegan a un tipo de manantial que se encontraba rodeado de árboles, pero al ver esto Zero y Kotori pierden de vista a la silueta que andaban buscando

Zero: (grita) donde estas, sal de donde quiera que te encuentres

Kotori: al parecer no va a salir

Zero: (vuelve a gritar) venimos buscando aun guerrero que se supone que también nos esta buscando, eres tu esa persona

X: por fin llegan y ustedes quienes son?

Zero nada mas escucha la voz, pero aun no ve a nadie

Zero: mi nombre es Zero y del que me acompaña es Kotori, eres tú a quien buscamos?

X: creo que si, pero aun no se por que, podrías explicarme

Kotori: si sales, podríamos explicarte con mayor facilidad

Sale la silueta y sale una mujer muy hermosa, por cierto, pero que importa los dos tipos son gay, pero bueno sale esta tía y se acerca a ellos

Kotori: tú quien eres?

X: mi nombre es … Misty Tori

Zero: un nombre, algo raro para una mujer

Misty: si, pero no le presten atención

Kotori: al referirse Zero a un guerrero creí que iba a ser un hombre, no una mujer

Zero: pero no tenemos problema con eso, verdad Kotori

Kotori: no, claro que no, a pesar de que es una mujer muy hermosa y te podría gustar

Zero: no como crees, si tu eres mi novio y además ya sabes que soy gay

Misty se les queda viendo como que pedo

Misty: oigan ya van a explicar

Zero: más bien, a mi amigo Sogetsky le gustaría

Misty: hay ya dejen de pelear y explíquenme por favor que no entiendo nada, no se que tiene que ver que sea mujer y que le gusta aun tal Sogetsky o que ustedes son gay

Zero: OK, OK, vamos a explicarte

Entonces se sientan y Zero le explica todo sobre Mina y sus secuaces y sobre lo de su sueño y que la iban a buscar

Misty: entonces yo, formaría parte de su grupito para a enfrentar a esa tipa llamada Mina?

Zero: así es, y si no la combatimos, no se que daños le podría causar a la tierra y quien sabe si sean irreversibles

Kotori: por eso, estamos buscando toda la ayuda posible para poder vencer este mal

Misty: vaya, entiendo, pero, esta bien los ayudare

Zero: y tienes una casa donde quedarte o algo por el estilo

Misty: creo que no, yo vivo aquí en el bosque y si iría con ustedes a la ciudad no tendría donde quedarme

Kotori: valla, para ser tan hermosa y sin casa

Zero: Kotori no seas grosero, discúlpalo, pero bueno pensemos donde permanecerás

Kotori: y si se queda en la casa de tu amigo, ya que se encuentra ausente

Zero: oye, es buena idea, solo es cuestión de hablar con su mama y haber si se puede quedar, que dices?

Misty: esta bien, vamos

Entonces se van de ahí y se dirigen a la casa de Sogetsky ya llegan ahí y hablan con su madre y le explican de lo ocurrido y la madre acepta gustosa y entonces ya afuera de la casa de Sogetsky

Zero: entonces tu te quedas aquí y nosotros nos vamos a nuestras casas, procura descansar mucho para poder reunirnos mañana para tener un ligero entrenamiento

Misty: OK, yo los veo al día siguiente

Kotori: Oky, nos vemos después, adiós (y se va con Zero juntos)

Misty: va la primera parte del plan (y ríe discretamente se mete a la casa y cierra la puerta)

Fin del Capitulo


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 un ataque inesperado

Van Misty, Zero y Kotori por el bosque del este para ir a buscar a Haoh para que les explique unas cosillas que no entendía Zero sobre el sueño que tuvo para conocer a Misty

Misty: a donde vamos Zero?

Zero: vamos con el sabio samurai Haoh, que se encuentra en la cima de esta montaña

Kotori: que vamos a averiguar exactamente Zero?

Zero: pues quisiera saber algunas cosas que aun no entiendo sobre el sueño que tuve y pensé que Haoh o su esposa me podrían ayudar, por eso quise venir

Misty: y por que nos traes a nosotros?

Kotori: (contesta medio enojado) pues yo lo acompaño gustosamente

Misty: no te pregunte a ti metiche

Kotori: pues yo conteste por el aaaa

Misty: sip pero a quien le hice la pregunta fue a Zero, no a ti

Kotori: eso ya lo se

Misty: entonces por que demonios te metes en esto

Zero: ya los dos dejen de pelear, quise que me acompañaran por si nos atacaban, al menos ya no estaría solo y podríamos los tres juntos

Misty: pero si no somos tus guardaespaldas

Kotori: hablas por ti sola

Misty: y realmente te preocupa que nos ataquen

Zero: sip, por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, vamos mas rápido, todavía nos falta bastante

Mientras tanto por el bosque del norte

Dramel: Mina no crees que debamos ir por otro guerrero para poder ganar esta batalla

Mina: si pero aun no e sentido una presencia maligna y poderosa para poderla incluir a nuestro ejercito

Xelli: Mina, hay que irnos, ya no podemos permanecer más en este lugar

Mina: por que Xelli?

Xelli: hay algo muy raro en este bosque y no me gustaría quedarme para averiguarlo, OK

X: si hay que irnos a nuestra guarida al fin y acabo Dragonie ya se recupero de sus heridas o no es así

Dragonie: si, vamonos antes de que tengamos una mala intervención

Entonces este grupito se regresa hacia al sur donde se encuentra unas de sus guaridas

De regreso con Zero y compañía, van a mitad de la montaña para visitar a Haoh y averiguar lo que paso con el sueño de Zero

Zero: vamos, no se retrasen, ya casi llegamos

Misty: hay ya estoy cansada, no puedo mas, podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso por favor

Kotori: tenías que ser mujer

Misty: calmate si, que tu te consideras una

Kotori: que me gusten los hombres no significa que me considere mujer

Zero: ya dejen de pelear parecen niñas recién nacidas, esta bien tomaremos un pequeño

Misty: (mira a Kotori y le saca la lengua)

Zero: pero muy pequeño descanso, OK?

Entonces los tres se sientan a medio camino pero en eso Kotori nota algo

Kotori: oye, mira un parvada de pájaros, que lindo, no es muy regular en esta época, pero que lindo

Zero: están algo grandes no lo creen

Misty: si de hecho están muy grandes y se dirigen hacia acá

Zero: no son pájaros (mira con ojos de asombro) es una manada de Grifos alados

Kotori: hay no Grifos alados, que es eso?

Zero: son criaturas místicas muy poderosas, tienen el cuerpo de un caballo pero tienen la cabeza y las alas de una águila de seguro vienen (voltea a donde esta el castillo de Haoh) a atacar el castillo, corran, tal vez necesitan nuestra ayuda

Entonces corren lo más rápido que pueden pero los Grifo llegaron más rápido y entonces empezaron a atacar al castillo y se escucha como grita Nyan.

Zero: Nyan ya vamos, apresúrense tenemos que ayudarlos

En eso unos cinco grifos voltean y dos de ellos van en contra de Zero, Kotori y Misty.

Misty: hay no vienen dos, nos van a acabar

Zero: no si yo lo permito (se pone en posición para preparar un hechizo) en esta tarde oscura necesito la ayuda para fin… (En eso es golpeado por uno de ellos y queda inconsciente)

Kotori: Zero no (y el otro se pone enfrente de el) diablos ah

Misty: cierra los ojos Kotori

Kotori: (cierra los ojos por reflejo)

Misty: (aprovecha y hace un resplandor tan fuerte que deja segados a los grifos) rápido Kotori toma a Zero y larguémonos de aquí

Kotori: esta bien (toma a Zero en su hombro y corren)

Pero los grifos recuperan la vista rápidamente y ven que se están escapando y van detrás de ellos

Kotori: demonios Misty están detrás de nosotros

Misty: dime algo que no sepa, deja pienso

Kotori: pero no te tardes, ya casi nos alcanzan

Misty: mmmm a ya se cierra otra vez tus ojos Kotori

Kotori: (los vuelve a cerrar) ya estoy listo

Misty: (vuelve a hacer el resplandor) rápido pon a Zero detrás de esa roca y escondámonos ahí

Kotori: cual es tu plan?

Misty: tu ponlo, si nos vuelven a ver los grifos nos atacaran de nuevo, la ventaja que tenemos que los grifos se guían demasiado por su vista y al no vernos intentaran rastrearnos con su olfato, pero ya estaremos ocultando nuestro olor detrás de esta roca

Kotori: como?

Misty: nada más huele

Kotori: hay apesta horrible

Misty: exacto a lo mejor por la adrenalina no te habías dado cuanta por el olor, pero ya cállate si no nos van a escuchar

En eso los grifos recuperan la vista pero al no ver a estos intentan identificarlos, pero solo perciben el fuerte olor de la roca y se van

Kotori: uf eso estuvo demasiado cerca

Misty: si estuvimos cerca, esta vez no salvamos

Zero: (va recuperando la conciencia) aaaa mi cabeza que paso

Kotori: nada mi amor, Misty nos salvo de los grifos gracias a su inteligencia

Zero: de verdad Misty

Misty: no fue nada, solo pensé que esto funcionaria

Zero: gracias por salvarnos, como podemos agradecerte?

Misty: no, no te preocupes supongo que tu harías lo mismo por mi

Zero: es verdad

Kotori: ahora que hacemos, no nos podemos ir lo grifos siguen atacando al castillo

Zero: solo nos queda esperar hasta que dejen de atacar y vallamos a ver si sobrevivieron

Misty: es muy arriesgado podríamos vernos en medio de otra batalla y esta vez no correremos con la misma suerte

Zero: a maldita sea te agradecemos que nos hallas salvado, pero esta vez iremos a ver si alguien sigue vivo, si quieres te puedes quedar no es por ser grosero, pero si no quieres ir, enserio no vallas

Misty: esta bien, los acompañare

De repente todos los grifos que se encontraban en el castillo atacando salieron de ahí y se fueron.

Zero: eso es raro, por que de repente se fueron los Grifos?

Misty: no lo se, es algo extraño

Kotori: no quiero aguafiestas pero, no puede ser que ya hayan matado a todos lo que habitan ahí?

Zero: mejor vamos a ver

Entonces corren hacia el castillo, después de un rato llegan y encuentran una masacre

Misty: diablos están todos muertos

Zero: que nadie sobrevivió?

Kotori: al parecer no, parece una tumba, tanto de humanos como de grifos

Zero: busquemos, a ver si vemos los cuerpos de Haoh o de Nyan

Entonces todos buscan entre los cuerpos destazados a ver si no encuentran los cuerpos de Haoh o de Nyan

Kotori: algo Zero

Zero: no, no he visto ninguno parecido a Haoh

Kotori: tal ves si escapo

Misty: pero como, a un ataque de una manada de grifos es casi imposible, no lo puedo creer

Zero: pues creedlo, puede que escaparon

Kotori: pues vamonos antes de que lleguen otra vez, al no cumplir con su objetivo, pero por que vendrían a atacar?

Zero: si tienes razón los grifos no atacan nada mas por que si, al menos que hallan sido ordenados a hacerlo

Misty: no lo se, pero no me voy a quedar para averiguarlo

Zero: esta bien, vamonos lo antes posible

Entonces salen del recinto y se van

Fin del capitulo


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8 héroes o villanos

Esta Zero con su mama en su casa discutiendo lo de que ha estado haciendo estos días fuera de casa y por que el día anterior llego un poco lastimado

Madre: OK hijo discutamos esto de una buena vez, a donde vas y que haces? y por que has estado llegando lastimado hijo, dime por favor

Zero: hay mama no estoy de humor para estar discutiendo ahorita

Madre: pero yo quiero hablarlo ahora

Zero: pero yo no mas, además no eres nadie para preguntarlo si

Madre: claro que si soy tu madre y tengo el derecho de saber todo de ti

Zero: hay nada mas por que me das de tragar ye tienes derecho sobre mí, no pues fíjate que no, me tienes que dar amor, confianza y sobre todo amor, por que es lo que menos me das, OK

Madre: pero eso es lo que quiero tener contigo ahora, confianza y tu mira como me respondes

Zero: hay mama no trates de fingir si, que no te queda

Madre: hay pero en realidad quiero platicar contigo

Zero: hay ya cállate (y se encierra en su cuarto)

Madre: que le pasara a mi hijo lo noto tan preocupado

Zero: mi mama es una tonta, nunca me entiende siempre me anda reañado y siempre quiere saber todo, parece que ya no tengo privacidad, hay pero ni me importa de todas formas nunca le digo nada

¿: (Sale una sombra del ropero del cuarto de Zero) en realidad odias tanto a tu madre Zero

Zero: tú quien eres y que haces en mi cuarto?

¿. Digamos que estoy interesado en ti Zero

Zero: en mi y por que, que tengo yo en especial?

¿: Oye Zero, para ti que es el lado bueno, o mejor dicho para ti que es el bien

Zero: por que la pregunta?

¿: Solo creo que no estas del lado correcto de la línea, yo pienso que estas del lado equivocado, creyendo que estas en el lado bueno

Zero: por que, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo

¿: Me puedes contestar la pregunta que te hice?

Zero: pues para mí el bien es hacer lo bueno para las personas e incluso para ti mismo

¿: Y que estas haciendo para cumplir ese objetivo?

Zero: bueno estoy juntando aun grupo para derrotar a Mina

¿: Y que te hace pensar que Mina es mala

Zero: pues estaba destruyendo la ciudad

¿: Y no te has preguntado por que lo estaba haciendo Zero, por que a estado destruyendo la ciudad?

Zero: pues, por que quiere venganza y por eso lo hace y en verdad eso es malo

¿: Y quien te dijo eso mí querido Zero

Zero: pues Haoh, el sabio de las montañas

¿: Y que te hace pensar que el es bueno

Zero: pues por que vino a salvar la ciudad con su esposa de Mina

¿: Y no te has preguntado por que hizo eso Zero

Zero: por que es bueno y un héroe yo me imagino eso

¿: Y dime que te dice que Mina es la villana y Haoh es héroe

Zero: por que ya te lo dije Mina vino a destruir la ciudad y Haoh vino a rescatarla de ella

¿: Y no te has preguntado que Mina estaba buscando algo en la ciudad para el bien, pero Haoh lo quiso impedir y por eso empezó a atacar Mina

Zero: bueno pues no, pero eso que tiene que ver con migo

¿: En realidad mucho, por que tu estas formando parte del grupo de Haoh y no quisiera pensar que tu, un hechicero muy poderoso, muriera en las manos del bien pensando que estabas haciendo lo correcto, bueno pues combatiendo al mal, pero en realidad estabas del lado equivocado

Zero: y por eso viniste a corregir mi error

¿: No solo eso, si no que también te unieras a nosotros

Zero: a quienes?

¿: A los del otro lado, del bien

Zero: y como se que no sirves al mal y que tienes razón

¿: Fácil, por que vine hasta aquí a salvarte de las garras del mal

Zero: de verdad, lo dices en serio

¿: Claro o dudas de mi, bueno te mostrare algo (lo toma de la mano y lo tele transporta a otro lugar)

Zero: en donde me trajiste?

¿: Aquí esta lo que hizo tu amigo Haoh antes del ataque de los Grifos

Zero ve un montón de grifos asesinados y destrozados por la causa de una espada muy filosa

Zero: esto es lo que hizo Haoh?

¿: Por eso lo Grifos fueron a atacar su castillo

Zero: no lo puedo creer, pero como

¿: El es malo, ahora entiendes lo que te digo

Zero: creo que si

¿: Te mostrare mas (lo vuelve a tomar de la mano y transporta a otro lugar)

Zero: ahora en donde nos encontramos

¿: Esto es el futuro, si te conservas de ese lado, vamos abre los ojos

Zero: (en eso abre los ojos) pero que es esto (ve la ciudad totalmente destruida y en llamas) pero como paso esto?

¿: Mira arriba

Zero: pero si es Sogetsky, que hace el arriba?

¿: El fue quien provoco todo esto

Zero: pero como, el es bueno

¿: Claro que no, recuerda el es un demonio de fuego y de agua y tiene gran poder destructivo

Zero: pero como, si yo lo conozco, el es mi amigo

¿. Mira a tu izquierda

Zero: (mira sorprendido) pero si es Kotori

¿: Así es, solo escucha

Sogetsky: vas a morir maldito joto

Kotori: pero por que, si tu eres bueno

Sogetsky: jajá jajá yo bueno no ves lo que acabo de hacer

Kotori: por que Sogetsky, si somos tus amigos

Sogetsky: yo no tengo amigos (y hace una bola gigante de fuego y se la lanza)

Kotori: (esta tan herido que no la puede esquivar)

Zero: no Kotori

Kotori: aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sogetsky: Shine (esto significa muere en japonés)

Zero: por que, no Kotori

Entonces se disparce la gran explosión y ya no se ve Kotori se nota que murió desintegrado por la bola de fuego

Zero: por que lo izo, por que lo mato?

¿: Por la única razón de que era tu novio y forman parte del mal, este mal lo confundió y lo enloqueció, que fue matando a cada uno de los integrantes del mal y del bien (típico Fuma)

En la visión sale Zero cuando termina la gran explosión

Zero (visión): por que lo mataste maldito, te asesinare

Sogetsky: ge un hechicero de segunda va a matar aun demonio jajajajaja

Zero (visión): cañón desintegrador del mal (Junta sus dos manos y forma una bola de energía mágica oscura y la lanza a Sogetsky)

Sogetsky: (la recibe todita completa pero no recibe daño alguno) eso es todo Zero, vamos pensé que tenias mas poder del que acabas de demostrar

Zero: a si tu lo pediste, destino final (alza las manos y forma una tipo henkidama pero oscuro y de magia) recibe esto maldito

Sogetsky: (nada mas extiende la mano y la detiene)

Zero: noni (esto significa que o que paso en japonés) (pone su cara de sorprendido)

Sogetsky: jajajaja lo sabia Zero eres un inútil (alza la gigantesca bola de magia negra y la transforma el un gigantesca bola de fuego oscuro) cometiste un error Zero, solo me diste un tipo de amplificador de mi poder ahora recibe esto, Final dark flame (se la lanza a Zero de la ilusión y no puede hacer nada y muere en la explosión)

Zero: por que me asesino, no lo entiendo

¿: Ya te lo dije, enloqueció por el mal

Sogetsky: jajajajaja soy el ganador, el rey del mundo jajajaja

Termina la visión y regresan a la habitación de Zero

Zero: (llorando) no lo puedo creer

¿: Ahora entiendes por que te necesitamos de nuestro lado Zero y tú puedes evitar esto, todo esto y solamente tú

Zero: solamente yo puedo hacerlo, y como?

¿: Cuando salga Sogetsky del templo lo mataras, no se lo esperara y entonces ya no tendremos problemas con el y después iremos por los demás del mal

Zero: si, pero por que yo?

¿. Pues eres muy poderoso y cuando salga Sogetsky estará muy débil por su entrenamiento que ni va a poder defenderse

Zero: pero eso es malo

¿: No por que si lo dejamos vivo nos causara un gran problema en un futuro, no acabas de ver la visión que te hice ver

Zero: pero aun así, aun no ha hecho nada malo

¿: Maldita sea te ordene que lo asesinaras

Zero: lo sabia no eres bueno, formas parte de los malos

¿: Pero como, ya te había convencido

Zero: cometiste un gran error, metiste a la vision a mi amigo, a mi novio y así no hablan ellos y además me metiste a mí y te equivocaste en una cosa

¿: En que?

Zero: Nunca, pero de los jamases dejaria que Sogetsky o alguien tocara a Kotori y menos yo trataria de matar a Sogetsky y luego con magia oscura

¿: Pero como, maldición

Zero: ahora muere maldito mentiroso, golpe magico (prepara su puño y lanza un puño mágico que atraviesa el pecho de este tipo y muere) nunca lograran confundirme

Mina: Maldita sea, no callo (ella se encuentra en su guarida viendo lo que ocurre junto con su jefe otra ves de un espejo magico) ahora que vamos hacer

X: note preocupes Mina el plan resulto excelente, no hubiera pedido algo mejor

Mina: a que se refiere amo

X: ya lo veras Mina, ya lo veras

Fin del capitulo


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 nuevos planes del mal

Estan reunidos en la vase todo el grupito del mal como es el jefe, Mina, Dramel, Dragonie y Xelli

X: Dragonie te tengo una nueva mision

Dragonie: si jefe, cual es esa misión?

X: mira últimamente e sentido una presencia muy poderosa que se encuentra en el lado de Zero y su grupito

Dragonie: si y que quiere que haga?

X: a eso voy, quiero que te infiltres en su grupito, quiero que formes parte de ellos, al fin que no te conocen, quiero que te ganes su confianza y cuando yo te diga ves a traicionarlos, estas de acuerdo?

Dragonie: y que hay con esa presencia de la que me dijo?

X: a si, se me olvidaba, vas a investigar todo sobre esa presencia y nos informaras cada vez que puedas sobre ella, te queda claro tu importante misión?

Dragonie: si jefe, pero como piensa meterme en ese grupito, sentirán me presencia negativa

X: no, por que haré un hechizo mágico, que tu presencia en lugar de sentirse negativa, se va sentir como una buena, será fácil

Dragonie: si y luego de eso?

X: será aun mas fácil si meto una visión a Zero y pensara que es una visión del bien, en la que Mina, Xelli y Dramel atacaran y tu les vas a ayudar a detenerlos pero sin hacerles un daño fuerte

Dragonie: um bien, pensado así me ganare su confianza muy fácilmente y creerán que soy uno de ellos, esta bien jefe lo haré, pero cuando lo hará

X: lo are esta misma noche y el ataque lo realizaran en la tarde de mañana, así que quiero que descasen muy bien Mina y compañía por que quiero que luzca lo mas real posible

Mina: si jefe, esta bien, escucharon Xelli y Dramel

Dramel: si Mina

Xelli: esta bien, lo haremos jefe

X: así que vallan a descansar todos, excepto tu Mina quiero hablar contigo antes

Entonces todos se fueron a dormir menos Mina que se quedo con el jefe a hablar

Mina: en que le puedo servir jefe, dígame por favor

X: mira Mina, no quiero que falle esta misión OK, quiero que salga a la perfección

Mina: si, pero eso ya no los dijo

X: si, algo más no te enamores de ese dragón de Dragonie

Mina: por que lo dice jefe?

X: por que lo note, que te gusto desde que lo viste

Mina: y por que no quiere que me enamore de el

X: por que te distraerías muy fácilmente y además echarías a perder mis planes

Mina: esta bien jefe, no lo are

X: quiero que descanses bien esta noche para el ataque de mañana

Entonces se va a descansar Mina con los demás y el jefe se queda solo mientras tanto en la casa de Sogetsky

Misty: a si que eso paso

Zero: si, así que ten mucho cuidado te pueden confundir y capas de que aprovechan de que estas sola y te atacan

Misty: esta bien gracias por la advertencia Zero, nunca pensé que fueran a hacer eso para reclutar al lado del mal

Zero: si, ellos serian capaces de todo con tal de destruir al bien

Misty: bueno gracias, de nuevo, Zero pero me tengo que ir a descansar

Zero: esta bien descansa Misty, te veré mañana entonces

Misty: si tenemos que reunirnos para entrenar, supongo que va ir Kotori

Zero: eso espero, también ya lo advertí

Misty: bueno nos vemos mañana

Zero: nos vemos mañana que descanses Misty

Entonces sale Zero de la casa de Sogetsky y va pensando

Zero: por que haría esto Mina, por que quiere que formemos parte de su clan, no lo entiendo si ella odia a la humanidad y no me imagino Mina haciendo tratos con los humanos, bueno quien sabe al o mejor en parte tenia razón ese tipo, pero no lo se yo también descansare tratando de no preocuparme por ello

Entonces llega Zero a su casa y se mete a su cuarto a dormir

X: vamos a poner en marcha el plan

Fin del capitulo


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 el nuevo integrante

Va corriendo Zero en su sueño en un fondo de color rojo, sin ninguna razón al parecer y en eso sale una gran explosión enfrente de el y aparece Mina tratándolo de atacar, pero en eso sale una bola de fuego y le da a Mina, pero no se ve quien es, pero se llega identificar que no se trata de Sogetsky.

Zero: quien será el, no se trata de Sogetsky, entonces quien será, podría ser alguien que podría incluirse a nuestro equipo?

En la mañana siguiente esta Zero, Misty y Kotori en la casa de Kotori entrenado, ya que esta casa es un poco grande

Zero: que bonita casa tienes Kotori y algo espaciosa

Misty: si de verdad? y aquí entrenaremos?

Kotori: sip, será divertido no

Zero: bueno empecemos no

Kotori: OK, probemos algunas tácticas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, empecemos tu y yo Zero, vale

Zero: esta bien, cuales serán las reglas

Kotori: nada de golpes en las partes sensibles, tú me entiendes y tratando de evitar de dar en la cara, esta bien?

Zero: OK empecemos, podemos usar poderes

Kotori: hay esta bien, empecemos, aquí voy (corre y prepara su primer golpe directo al pecho)

Zero: (detiene el golpe, lo jala y trata de dar un rodillazo en el estomago)

Kotori: (con la otra mano detiene el rodillazo y toma impulso con su mano del rodillazo para ponerse arriba de Zero, pero Zero aun tiene su mano, entonces en ese impulso quiere soltar una patada en la cara

Zero: (recibe el golpe y suelta a Kotori y cae al piso) no dijiste evitar los golpes a la cara (robándose la cara)

Kotori: dije tratando de evitar (y corre preparando otro ataque)

Zero: esta bien, tu lo pediste (corre hacia el y brinca tomando por sorpresa a Kotori, soltando un golpe hacia abajo directo al pecho)

Kotori: (tiene que meter las dos manos para detener el golpe, que si lleva bastante fuerza e impulso)

Zero: (le da una patada ya que su defensa quedo descuidada y se la da detrás de la pierna a la altura de la rodilla haciendo que se doble Kotori y cuando se esta doblando junta sus dos manos rápidamente y le da un golpe de esos estilo dragón ball en el pecho que hace que caída al piso duramente y hasta rebota)

Kotori: (en el rebote se da la vuelta de 180° quedando boca abajo y impulsándose con sus dos manos se para rápidamente)

Zero: (aprovecha para darle un golpe mega fuerte en el pecho y Kotori no puede hacer nada y lo recibe y sale volando hasta la pared) lo siento pero tu empezaste amor, con eso de los golpes fuertes

Kotori: me sorprendiste Zero, no solo eres un gran hechicero si no también eres buen peleador

Zero: si veda

Misty: bravo Zero, lo hiciste muy bien (aplaudiendo)

Zero: gra…gracias

Kotori: creo que has ganado, pero ahora quiero probar las habilidades de Misty, esta bien Misty

Misty: estoy de acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que soy mejor de lo que crees

Kotori: quiero que sepas que a pesar de que es un entrenamiento y de que eres mujer, no tendré mucha compasión

Zero: no seas tan duro con ella, vamos Misty has tu mejor esfuerzo

Misty: mmm esta bien (cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza)

Kotori: (piensa) esta es mi oportunidad de atacar (se lanza hacia Misty con un golpe pero la traspasa y se pega en el piso)

Misty: que pasa Kotori no sabes diferenciar entre la realidad y un reflejo o que?

Kotori: donde estas, eso me dolió

Misty: pues tú te pegaste tu solo, tú fuiste el tonto que se fue al piso

Kotori: donde estas? (se para molesto)

Misty: arriba de ti

Kotori: no ni (voltea hacia arriba)

Misty: va bajando con una patada dirigida a su cara)

Kotori: (se hace un lado sorprendido) como llego ahí tan rápido?

Misty: (gira dando una patada dándole a Kotori en el estomago y luego gira para atrás y le da una patada con la punta del pie)

Kotori: (no puede hacer nada y cae) diablos eso me dolió, si que eres buena, bueno a terminado el entrenamiento físico

Zero: bravo Misty, eres fantástica

Misty: gracias

Kotori: bueno empecemos el entrenamiento con hechi…

(Es interrumpido Kotori por una explosión que es provocada desde fuera de su casa en su pared y sale volando Kotori)

Zero: que demonios pasa?

Mina: (ríe) jajajaja esto va ser más fácil de lo que creí, esta casa no tiene protección alguna

Xelli: si verdad, ah mira quien esta aquí, nuestros viejos amigos Kotori y Zero con una chica muy linda por cierto

Dramel: vamos no van hacer algo Zero contra nosotros

Zero: nos conocemos

Dramel: a perdona déjame presentarnos mi nombre es Dramel soy un dragón mitad humano

Misty: se puede hacer eso

Zero: si es como mi amigo Sogetsky, que es mitad humano y demonio

Mina: nos volvemos a ver, pero creo que ahora va ha ser más justa la pelea son tres contra tres, no como la vez pasada que eran cuatro contra dos, que injustos son

Kotori: no te preocupes, esta ves de todas formas te vamos a derrotar

Misty: tu eres esa bruja llamada Mina verdad

Mina: si algún problema con ello

Misty: hasta que nos conocemos, prepárate para ser derrotada (extiende su brazo y lanza una bola de energía)

Los tres del equipo de Mina esquivan la bola y se preparan para el ataque

Mina: (lanza una bola de fuego contra Misty la cual esquiva la bola)

Xelli: (ataca con un cubo de hielo gigante a Kotori y se prepara para el ataque)

Dramel: (se va en contra de Zero el cual le lanza bolas de fuego)

Mina: ya se como vamos a resolver esto, espada negra (y sale de sus manos un espada larga con base negra)

Misty: a si, pues vas a ver que soy mejor que tu, báculo dorado (y sale un báculo dorado de sus manos extendiéndolas)

Mina: OK, tú lo quisiste así (y empiezan a pelear)

Xelli: yo también, espada de hielo (y hace con sus poderes una espada de hielo) no te dejes guiar por su apariencia, esta espada es mas poderosa de lo que crees, no por ser de hielo es débil, así que prepárate

Kotori: a si, lanza de metal (y saca un lanza de metal) aquí voy (y se lanza contra Xelli)

Dramel: esta bien ahora voy yo, garras de dragón (y salen una garra parecidas al las de Wolverine, bueno esas armas, lo siento es que no se como se llaman) estas listo Zero, enciéndanse garras (y se encienden las garras, bueno ya dije que no se como se llaman, disculpen)

Zero: ja esta, espada de las hadas (y sale una espada blanca brillante)

Dramel: que es eso?

Zero: no te dejes guiar por su nombre, es más poderosa de lo que crees

Dramel: esta bien empecemos ya (gritando y va atacarlo)

Todos están peleando muy bien pero ninguno sobre sale a lo que me refiero es que ninguno lleva la delantera todos parecen tener las mismas fuerzas y por eso se ven tan parejos

Se separan todos que dando de un lado, podría decirse, los buenos y del otro los malos

Mina: no peleas tan mal niña bonita

Misty: ni tu tampoco brujita

Dramel: debo aceptarlo peleas mejor de lo que creí

Zero: ves te dije que no te dejaras guiar por el nombre de mi espada

Xelli: que aburrida pelea --

Kotori: como que, que aburrida pelea XD

Xelli: sip, no peleas nada bien

Kotori: pero que has dicho, si ni siquiera me has tocado

Xelli: a no, ve tu ropa

Kotori: (se mira y ve que su ropa tiene varias rasgadas congeladas y un herida larga en su pecho también congelada) demonios pero no sentí nada

Xelli: exacto, soy tan rápida que ni sentiste cuando te la hice y además que mi espada congelo tu herida, no te duele pero cuando se descongele te arderá tanto que no te imaginas ahora el dolor que sentirás, es mas poderosa mi espada de lo que crees

Dragonie: canon d (aparece de la nada y lanza este poder al grupito de Mina y salen volando muy lejos, este poder es una bola gigante de fuego muy poderosa)

Mina: haaaaaaaaaay pero como, aun no hemos terminado

Zero: creo que fue todo por hoy, nos llegaron por sorpresa, gracias desconocido

Dragonie: (nada mas se queda mirando seriamente)

Zero: hola, como te llamas, o quien eres, o a que viniste?

Misty: oye, creo que Kotori necesita ayuda

Zero: a es verdad (corre hacia Kotori) estas bien Kotori?

Kotori: si, por el momento, pero tengo el vago presentimiento que después que se descongelen mis heridas no va hacer a si

Misty: chin, esta del pecho si se ve profunda

Kotori: lo siento no les fui de mucha ayuda y creo que voy a morir

Dragonie: no te preocupes, esa herida durara mucho congelada así que por el momento no te va a doler

Zero: y tu como lo sabes y además quien eres

Dragonie: mi nombre es Dragonie, y vine por que tuve una señal de que tenia que venir a ayudar a un hechicero llamado Zero, supongo que eres tu o no?

Zero: si, entonces eres tu quien apareció en mi sueño verdad

Dragonie: creo que si, pero yo les recomendaría que mantuvieran esa herida congelada y si no quieren que muera muy pronto

Misty: a si que tu vas a ser el nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo verdad

Dragonie: eso parece

Kotori: gracias por salvarnos de esos malditos, nos agarraron desprevenidos

Dragonie: no me lo agradezcas a eso vine, a ayudar en todo lo que pueda

Zero: mi nombre ya lo sabes ellos son Misty y el es Kotori mi novio

Dragonie: son gays

Zero: si, algún problema con ello?

Dragonie: no ninguno, solo preguntaba

Zero: bueno mas te vale, no es cierto es broma, oye y deberás tu de donde eres y que eres

Dragonie: vengo de las lejanas tierras de Hawai de esta isla donde se encuentra uno de los volcanes mas peligrosos y activos, de allí nací, y soy un humano mitad dragón

Zero: de verdad, guau, no había tenido el gusto de conocer uno, había oído de ellos, pero nunca conocido uno

Dragonie: bueno tengo que irme, llámenme cuando me necesiten (esta apunto de irse pero se detiene y le sale una gotita en la cabeza)

Misty: pasa algo Dragonie?

Dragonie: de hecho, creo que no tengo a donde irme

Todos caen el cliché favorito de todos

Misty: te puedes quedar conmigo, bueno eso creo, la casa de ese tal Sogetsky no es muy grande, pero que estarás bien ahí

Dragonie: creo que es buena idea

Zero: además, te tendremos cerca para cuando te necesitemos

Kotori: a mí me parece bien, por que aquí no creo que se pueda quedar, mis papas no lo dejarían

Zero: pues esta decidido, vamos a la casa de Sogetsky para decirle a su madre que ya tendrá a otra carga en su casa

Dragonie: como que otra carga?

Zero: es un decir, no te enojes

Misty: estará bien si te dejamos verdad

Kotori: si, no se preocupen por mi estaré bien, nos vemos después

Entonces los tres se van a la casa de Sogetsky, y hablan con la mama de el y acepta que se quede, ya solos

Misty: esta bien te puedes quedar, creo que no veremos después Zero ya te tienes que ir no

Zero: si es un poco tarde, oye a mí se me hace que te quieres a quedar a solas con el veda 

Misty: no solo me preocupaba por ti inútil (y le da un golpe)

Zero: (volando por el golpe) solo era una broma, no exageres

Dragonie: esta bien nos vemos mañana

Zero: esta bien, yo paso mañana después de la escuela, sale adiós (se va despidiéndose)

Misty: a si que te mando e

Dragonie: si, esto será mas fácil de lo que creí

Misty: si, pero tenemos que averiguar quien es ese tal Sogetsky y cual es su verdadero poder

Dragonie: aun será demasiado fácil, no crees

Y ríen los dos

Fin del capitulo


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 dos nuevas en el club

Mina: hay maldito Dragonie si que exagero esta ves, cuando lo vea le voy a dar una madrina que ni su mama me lo va impedir

Dramel: tranquilízate Mina, el solo hacia su trabajo, además tenia que ser lo mas creíble posible

X: además el plan esta saliendo mejor de lo que creí

Xelli: por que jefe?

X: ves a esas dos vampiros que van por el bosque

Xelli: si, ellas que?

X: estuve investigando y la mas bonita se llama Tomoyo y la otra Kagome, y mientras investigue, encontré que la primera es muy fuerte, maneja el arte oscuro, pero no es mala

Dramel: no entiendo, que tiene que ver con el plan?

X: es fácil, ellas buscan venganza por su hermana ya muerta, por un dragón mitad humano y adivina quien es ese dragón?

Xelli: es este Dragonie

X: exacto

Mina: y si logramos que se integran al grupo seremos mas fuertes y acabaremos con esa maldita de Zero y su amiguita Misty y ese tal Sogetsky que no se sabe nada de el

X: si y si los engañamos de que nosotros somos los buenos y ellos los malos será cosa fácil que maten a los integrantes de ese grupo

Dramel: pero y Dragonie

X: estoy seguro de que primero van a tener que matar a Zero y al otro joto y van a quedar un poco cansadas y serán presa fácil de Dragonie

Xelli: valla, su plan esta genial, pero nosotros también queremos pelear

X: no te preocupes tendrán suficiente entretenimiento con Sogetsky, cuando salga del templo de los Kasama y necesito que estén completamente fuertes, para que acaben fácilmente con el, aunque no sabemos nada de el, algo me dice que no lo debemos tomar a la ligera y es en donde entran tu, Mina y Dramel para matarlo, están de acuerdo o no?

Dramel: si, pero no cree que somos lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo?

X: tonto, ya te dije que aunque no sabemos nada de el, no lo vamos a tomar a la ligera, además estoy seguro que van a conseguir mas integrantes los otros

Mina: pero aun así somos muchos para que nos venzan

X: OK hagan lo que quieran y no sigan mis instrucciones y vayan que los maten

Xelli: esta bien, le haremos caso jefe, pero es que ya nos derrotaron varias veces y queremos eliminarlos lo mas pronto posible

X: no te preocupes, lo haremos pero todo a su tiempo, además estoy seguro de que Haoh y Nyan siguen vivos así que no será fácil la pelea si los atacan ahora

Mina: a es verdad, me olvidaba de esos dos, tiene razón tenemos mucho para divertirnos

X: esta bien, mandare a dos de mis acolitos y haré que convenzan a esas dos

Sale de la oscuridad un acolito y le dice:

A (esto significa acolito es que me da flojera anotar acolito completo): me quería para algo señor

X: si, quiero que vallas con esas dos y las convenzas de que entren al grupo

A: pero como voy a hacer eso señor

X: no te preocupes, cierra tus ojos

A: (cierra sus ojos) (bueno si tienen duda de que es un acolito son hombres oscuros con una capucha igual al que se le apareció en el principio a Zero para convencerlo de que era malo)

X: (le toca la cabeza al acolito) mira con esta información las vas a convencer

A: ahora ya se que hacer señor, no se preocupe haré lo posible por hacerlo

X: más te vale, por que no me quieres ver enojado

El acolito se desaparece y se va con las vampiros

Mina: cree que funcione el plan jefe

X: no te preocupes si no funciona iremos nosotros y nosotros no fallamos, lo sabes verdad?

Mina: esta bien

A: Tomoyo, Kagome, a donde van

Ambas voltean pero no ven a nadie por lo que preguntan

Tomoyo: quien esta ahí?

A: no te preocupes soy yo, un servidor tullo

Kagome: como de ella?

A: mas bien de ustedes

Tomoyo: nuestro servidor

A: si, fui enviado para señalarles el camino para que se venguen de su hermana Chio

Kagome: como que a señalarnos el camino?

A: si así es, yo les enseñare donde esta ese maldito dragón

Tomoyo: anda no demores y enséñanos donde se encuentra

A: no te me desesperes, por favor querida Tomoyo, recuerdan quien salio lastimada últimamente, por su arrogancia murió Tomoyo

Corazin: ese tío me da miedo, no le hagas caso

Tomoyo: (en su mente) no lo se corazin y si realmente me ayuda a vengarte

Corazin: no lo se, se ve muy sospechoso

Kagome: entonces que dices Tomoyo, yo si lo sigo

Tomoyo: a mi también me da mala espina, pero ya que, lo seguiremos

Entonces el acolito los lleva a la cueva donde se encuentran todos los malos

Tomoyo: en donde estamos?

A: ellos les van a ayudar a tomar su venganza

Kagome: y por que ellos?

Mina: por que también nosotros estamos buscando a ese maldito dragón y queremos eliminarlo

Tomoyo: y por que?  
Xelli: por que el mato a mis padres y estoy buscando mi venganza

Dramel: a mi me quito a mis hermanos

Mina: y a mi me quito a mi madre, ya que mi padre no nos pudo defender por que el ya había fallecido

Tomoyo: a entiendo, pero por que no lo atacan ustedes, son muchos para derrotarlo no?

X: al parecer se unieron a el otros tipos, al parecer son hechiceros y muy poderosos y la ultima ves nos derrotaron, corrimos con la suerte de que no nos mataran esa vez, son unos despiadados

Corazin: oye Tomoyo algo no me gusta aquí, no siento total sinceridad en ellos

Tomoyo: si yo tampoco, no se por que pero todo lo que me han dicho no es verdad

Kagome: si yo le entro, yo voy a ayudar

Tomoyo: (cae, clásico cliché) pero por que tomas esa decisión tan desesperada

Kagome: me parece que si son francos y que nos pueden ayudar a asesinar a ese dragón

Tomoyo: pero, pero

X: no es esto lo que buscas (extiende su mano al espejo mágico y sale Dragonie y Misty en el espejo)

Tomoyo: es ese maldito, lo voy a matar

X: tranquilízate Tomoyo, todo a su tiempo, además no estamos listos para un ataque ahora, así que tranquilízate, entonces que me dices te unes a nuestro grupo?

Corazin: yo digo que no Tomoyo, puede que sea una trampa

Tomoyo: si, me uno a ustedes, todo sea por matar a ese dragón

X: muy bien, pueden quedarse aquí y planeemos el próximo ataque a ellos

Mina: espero que seamos grandes amigas Tomoyo

Tomoyo: yo solo busco vengarme de ese dragón

X: por favor no peleen y descansen han tenido un duro día a si que descansen.

Todos se van a las habitaciones y el jefe se queda solo pensando

X: todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, de hecho esta saliendo mejor de lo que espere jajajajajajajajajajjaja

Fin del capitulo


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12 ¿Qué ha pasado Haoh?

Va Zero platicando con Kotori sobre sus heridas mientras se dirigen a la casa de Sogetsky

Zero: como te sientes Kotori, estas bien, aun no te duelen esas heridas?

Kotori: estoy bien gracias, mi madre logro llevarme con un hechicero e hizo un hechizo para que mis heridas se mantuvieran congeladas

Zero: y por que no me buscaste a mí?

Kotori: no te pongas celoso, pero mi madre cree que debimos ir con profesional no con un novato

Zero: (grita) con un novato  pero como, apuesto que soy mucho mejor que ese hechicero con el que te llevaron

Kotori: yo le dije eso a mi mama pero no quiso creer, que no eres bueno por tu corta edad, a mira ya llegamos toquemos

Tocan la puerta y sale la madre de Sogetsky

Hitomi: a hola, son ustedes ahora vienen aquellos dos

Zero: gracias señora Hitomi

Hitomi: no gustan pasar?

Kotori: no gracias nada mas venimos por ellos no se preocupe

Misty: que tal, ya nos vamos?

Dragonie: si, eso espero ya me aburrí de estar aquí

Zero: si, no se preocupen vamonos, hasta luego señora Hitomi

Se van los cuatro a pasear por ahí a ver que hacen

Kotori: oye Zero que tal si vamos al cine, dicen que ha una muy buena película ahora

Zero: a mi me paréese bien que dicen ustedes

Lo otros dos se quedan con su cara de duda

Misty: que es un cine?

Dragonie: y que es un película?

Kotori: que no saben que es un cine ni una película?

Zero: es verdad de donde ellos vienen no hay nada de eso, esta decidido, los vamos a llevar a conocer una película al cine

Lo cuatro van al cine a ver una película de acción que hay en el cine y el parecer Zero y Kotori se la pasan muy bien y al parecer creo que también los otros dos.

Kotori: que les pareció la película, no les gusto

Misty: la verdad no se, como que venia muy fantasiosa

Dragonie: si, además no entiendo por que hacían esas cosas tan raras

Kotori: pues es una película de eso se trata, de que hacen cosas que no pueden hacer en la realidad, para eso es la tecnología

Misty: a ahora ya entiendo

De repente vieron que la multitud corría y gritaba

Una mujer x: ha, un extraño viene a matarnos aaaaaa

Kotori: mira Zero, creo que debemos de encargarnos de el

Van corriendo a donde esta el problema y se llevan una sorpresa

Kotori: mira Zero es Haoh y Nyan

Haoh: por favor ayúdennos, (y se desmayan los dos)

Misty: (piensan) demonios espero que no me reconozcan

Zero: esta bien, llevémoslos a la casa de Kotori

Los cargan y se los llevan a la casa de Kotori, ya allá

Kotori: (lleva unas vendas mojadas en las manos) aun no despiertan Zero

Zero: no aun no

Kotori: ponles esto (y le da a Zero las vendas)

Misty: a si que el es Haoh, el dueño del castillo que íbamos a visitar

Mina: si, a si es, tal parece que les fue muy mal

Dragonie: y ellos son nuestros amigos?

Kotori: si, ellos nos ayudaron cuando Mina nos ataco por primera vez, aun lo recuerdo

Haoh y Nyan empiezan a recuperar la conciencia

Misty: mira ya están recuperando la conciencia

Haoh: a que diablos, donde estoy?

Kotori: no te preocupes, estas en mi casa

Haoh: y Nyan?

Nyan: aquí estoy mi vida, no te preocupes al parecer nos encontraron

Haoh: gracias Zero por a vernos ayudado, de verdad muchas gracias, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho si hubiera perdido a Nyan

Zero: no te preocupes tu hiciste una vez lo mismo por nosotros

Kotori: y dinos como sobrevivieron?

Nyan: estábamos (y empiezan a recordar y pasa las imágenes) tomando la merienda cuando de repente

Haoh: mi vida que hiciste ahora de comer

Nyan: te hice unas ricas bolas de arroz

Cuando de la nada entra los grifos al castillo

Haoh: grifos, que hacen aquí, sinpurecsan (y lanza su técnica especial como siempre)

El grifo sale volando por la ventana del castillo

Nyan: demonios, que hacen aquí?

Haoh: tú solo quédate detrás de mí, yo te protegeré

Y entran otros dos grifos

Haoh: maldición corre avisa que nos atacan y regresa lo mas pronto posible

Sale Nyan de la habitación y ve que viene toda una manada volando a lo lejos

Nyan: guerreros por favor salir y ayudarnos a combatir a estos grifos

Y salen un ejército de la nada

Nyan regresa a donde esta Haoh y este ya había matado a los dos grifos

Haoh: ya esta, espero que sean todos

Nyan: no amor, hay un a manada dirigiéndose hacia aquí hay que escapar

Haoh: no, no voy a abandonar a mi gente, no la dejare que muera sola, si e de morir así, que así sea

Nyan: pero mi amor, no vamos a sobrevivir

Haoh: tu corre y sálvate yo me quedare

Nyan: no me iré sin ti

Haoh: no vete, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa

Nyan: no quiero irme sin ti, si vas a morir que sea juntos

Haoh: no vas a cambiar de opinión verdad

Nyan: no me quedare

Haoh: esta bien, pero no hagas tonterías y quédate detrás de mi, vamos afuera a combatir

Salen a fuera enfrente de su ejército

Haoh: arqueros adelante, a mi orden atacan, infantería espere atrás en cuanto se acerquen los grifos demasiado, los arquero se ponen atrás de los espadachines y toman una espada y ataquen así

Todos; hi (gritando)

Están preparados los arqueros para disparar

Haoh: listos arqueros, disparen!

Los arqueros disparan y nada mas se ven como van cayendo los grifos pero aun así son muchos y siguen avanzando

Haoh: arqueros atrás, tomen su espada, lanceros prepárense a mi orden…. Ahora

Entonces los lanceros empiezan a atacar y aun así no es suficiente para detener a los grifos y siguen avanzando

Haoh: demonios aun son bastantes, dejen de lanzar mejor prepárense para atacar directamente, a mi orden salen al ataque

Entonces se ve como los guerreros están preocupados pero listos para el ataque, los grifos están llegando uno por uno y todos empiezan a atacar

Haoh: ahora es cuando, todos ataquen

Todos salen al ataque y nada mas se ve como van cayendo los guerreros de Haoh uno por uno y siguen llegando los grifos

General: señor, hemos perdido decenas de nuestra gente y siguen llegando un montón de grifos, señor que hacemos?

Haoh: pues pelearemos hasta el final, si aquí va a ser nuestra tumba que así sea

Entonces llega un grifo y mata al general y Haoh empieza a pelear con el y otro grifo llega y hiere a Haoh

Nyan: Haoh cuidado

Haoh: a maldición (grita muy fuerte) sinpurecsan (y saca un gran remolido que hace que decenas de grifos mueran)

Nyan: que hacemos ya estas muy herido, ya no puedes pelear, ya no puedes defenderme, ni siquiera a ti mismo, vamonos por favor

Haoh: (se queda pensando mientras mira la cara de preocupación de Nyan) esta bien, vamonos

Mientras se van se enfrentan a varios grifos

Nyan: (se detiene) no lo vamos a lograr

Haoh: claro que si, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, vamonos por el túnel secreto, ya estamos muy cerca

Nyan: esta bien

Siguen corriendo y llegan aun pozo y saltan hacia dentro, ya que esta muy estrecho no pueden entran los grifos al pozo

Nyan: y de esa forma escapamos, estuvimos días adentro del túnel ya que Haoh se encontraba muy herido y no podía caminar muy bien y además los grifos nos estuvieron buscando, pero por suerte no nos encontraron y terminaron retirándose

Haoh: maldición deje a mi gente y murió por mi incompetencia, (cierra el puño) si no los hubiera abandonado

Zero: estarías tu también muerto, así que agrádese que aun estas vivo

Haoh: y quienes son estos dos?

Zero: a lo siento, ella es Misty una guerrera de los bosques y el es Dragonie una dragón mitad Humano que viene de las islas de Hawai

Haoh: Dragonie se me hace conocido ese nombre, pero en donde lo e escuchado

Dragonie: (se preocupa) no, de ningún lado estoy seguro

Haoh: pero hasta siento que te conozco

Dragonie: no, pero si nunca nos hemos visto hasta ahora, de verdad

Haoh: a lo mejor te estoy confundiendo

Dragonie: si es lo mas probable (y se tranquiliza y hace fiu)

Haoh: y bueno como les va con Mina?

Zero: pues nos atacaron hace poco, de hecho irieron muy seriamente a Kotori

Haoh: pero si yo lo veo como si nada

Zero: quitate la camisa y enséñale la herida

Kotori: que?

Zero: tu quitatela

Kotori: (se la quita y le enseña a Haoh la herida)

Haoh: huí, esto debió ser obra de Xelli verdad

Kotori: si así es, ella me lo hizo

Haoh: y no te duele?

Kotori: no aun no, mientras no se descongele el hielo no me va a doler

Nyan: si que se ve profunda y no tienes frió

Kotori: si, pero tengo que aguantármelo si no quiero morir

Haoh: a ya entiendo así que es eso, bueno muchas gracias por ayudarnos creo que ya tenemos que irnos (y le duele la costilla y se toca) ggge auch aun me duele

Kotori: si quieres se pueden quedar aquí mientras curan sus heridas

Zero: estas seguro de que te van a dejar

Kotori: si, ya son mayores y saben lo que hacen y además un día nos salvaron la vida o no, y si le digo eso a mi madre estoy seguro de que dejara que se queden

Haoh: gracias Kotori

Nyan: no sabes como te estamos agradecidos

Kotori: no se preocupen hagan de cuenta que les estoy pagando el favor

Dragonie: (piensa) demonios por un poco mas y casi me descubren debo de tener cuidado si no voy a echar todo a perder, diablos si no tengo mas cuidado el plan no funcionara y el jefe se enfadara conmigo, debo de hablar con el seriamente lo mas pronto posible

Zero: que te pasa Dragonie, estas muy callado el día de hoy

Dragonie: no, es que no tengo nada que decir en realidad (vuelve a pensar) cuanto tiempo tengo permanecer con estos malditos, bueno mientras no me descubran todo esta bien

X: así que ya, apareció Haoh y su esposa ya es hora de que arreglemos cuentas jajajaja jajajajaja jajajajajajjajajajajaja

Fin del capitulo


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13 empecemos la guerra

Dragonie esa misma noche sale de la casa y abre sus alas, estas alas son medio transparentes, ya que es mitad humano sus halas no son totalmente de dragón, así que son espirituales estas alas, y se dirige volando hacia la cueva que sirve de base para los malos para platicar con el desconocido jefe

Dragonie: jefe, tengo que hablar con usted

X: si, que pasa Dragonie?

Dragonie: Haoh ya apareció y por otro poco me reconoce, que hago al respecto

X: nada, ya todo esta decidido atacaremos al día siguiente, y destruiremos la ciudad

Dragonie: pero, y yo que hago?

X: tú les vas a ayudar a combatirnos a nosotros

Dragonie: pero como, se supone que yo estoy de su lado, no de el de ellos

X: si es para que te ganes su confianza y su destrucción sea más dolorosa y más vengativa

Dragonie: pero como, no entiendo

X: es fácil Dragonie, mira mañana por la tarde vas a estar con ellos, Mina, Xelli, Dramel y yo iremos a atacar la ciudad y la destruiremos de estoy seguro, pero en cuanto le vas ayudar a detenernos

Dragonie: pero como haré eso?

X: según yo tengo entendido que tu mejor técnica es el canon D que es un rayo de fuego

Dragonie: si esa es mi mejor técnica, por que?

X: la vas usar contra mi y yo voy a usar mi mejor técnica y claro yo soy mas fuerte que tu, así que te ganare pero te lo prometo no te haré mucho daño así que trata de descansar lo mejor posible, a y también ya no vengas

Dragonie: por que?

X: recuerdas a las vampiros que atacaste

Dragonie: si, ellas que?

X: pues las incluí a mi clan y se supone que todos nosotros estamos buscando la venganza contra ti, entonces si te ve por aquí se va a sacar de onda a si que ya no vengas, OK

Dragonie: y de todas formas que no va ir mañana a atacar

X: no

Dragonie: por que no?

X: solo piensa tantito, ellas no son malas y si ven que estamos destruyendo la ciudad van a sospechar algo y se va arruinar todo mi plan

Dragonie: a ya entendí, entonces ya me voy jefe, nos vemos mañana

Mina: a si que mañana iremos a atacar

X: a si es mi querida Mina, a si que prepárate aunque; casi no vas hacer nada, te necesitare completamente despierta y quiero que convenzas a Tomoyo de que no venga con nosotros, si no todo nuestro plan se ara pedasos y no se cumplirá nuestros sueños

Mina: y que vamos a hacer con respecto a Sogetsky?

X: esa es parte del plan, al estar en peligro su ciudad tiene que salir del templo en el que se encuentra entrenando, así que vete preparando para cualquier sorpresa

Mina: esta bien (y se retira)

X: espero que el plan funcione a la perfección, si no ya veré que hacer, aunque no estoy seguro de que el templo se encuentre dentro de la ciudad y si no ya pondré mi fortaleza allí en esa ciudad y por fin conseguiré lo que me pertenece

Al día siguiente en la casa de Kotori

Kotori: como amanecieron

Nyan: muy bien gracias, pero Haoh sigue durmiendo así que salgamos de la habitación y me llevas a tu cocina por favor

Kotori: esta bien, si tú lo quieres así

Salen de la habitación y van caminando por el pasillo y se dirigen a la cocina

Nyan: de nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho ustedes por nosotros, les estamos muy agradecidos

Kotori: no, no tienes por que agradecerlo, hago lo que puedo ya que no soy de mucha ayuda, así que cuando puedo doy mi mejor esfuerzo

Nyan: tienes un buen corazón Kotori, ojala puedas cumplir tus objetivos

Kotori: a gracias, pero dime para que quieres ir a la cocina

Nyan: a pues quiero preparar algo especial a Haoh y a ustedes por toda la ayuda que me han brindado

Kotori: a pero no te tienes que molestar Nyan

Nyan: no es ninguna molestia Kotori, lo hago con mucho gusto

Kotori: y que vas a hacer en especial

Nyan: pues un desayuno muy rico y voy a hacer unas bebidas rehabilitadoras de energía, siento que las vamos a utilizar hoy

Kotori: por que lo dices?

Nyan: un pequeño presentimiento

Kotori: a mira ya llegamos, aquí esta la cocina te dejo a solas para que las hagas, si necesitas solo gritame y vendré lo mas pronto posible a ayudarte

Nyan: OK, gracias Kotori, oye me puedes hacer un favor?

Kotori: si que?

Nyan: les puedes hablar a tus demás amigos para ir al parque central y tomar el desayuno todos juntos

Kotori: si claro lo haré enseguida

Sale de la cocina Kotori corriendo para hablarles a los demás y se queda Nyan sola cocinando

Están Mina, Dramel, Xelli y el raro jefe que su extraña identidad no ha sido retirada, no están tan lejos de la casa de Kotori, se encuentran volando esperando el momento para atacar

Mina: cuando vamos a atacar, me estoy cansando de esperar, voy a atacar en este momento (y alza la mano para lanzar un ataque)

X: (le detiene la mano) ni que se te ocurra atacar, si no yo mismo acabo contigo, además no falta mucho, presiento que esto va ser divertido

Regresando con nuestros amigos van saliendo de la casa para dirigirse al parque central (me debe gustar mucho el parque central veda, por que no salgo de ahí, al menos creo saber que existe uno si no yo ya lo invente)

Misty: que bien huele la comida Nyan

Nyan: gracias, la prepare con todo mi entusiasmo y amor hacia ustedes, además es mi forma de agradecer por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

Zero: jajaja no es nada para eso estamos nosotros

Llegan aun árbol y se ponen a comer

Haoh: que buena pinta tiene la comida amor

Kotori: si que te luciste Nyan

Nyan: gracias, lo hice para ustedes disfrútenlo

Están arriba Mina y compañía y esta quiere atacar

Mina: ahora si voy atacar (y vuelve a preparar la mano)

X: (la vuelve a detener) paciencia querida Mina, deja que disfruten de su ultima comida aquí en este lugar, por que será lo ultimo que harán en este lugar

Regresando abajo todos están comiendo muy tranquilos

Misty: ummmmmm esto esta muy rico Nyan, me lo voy a comer todo

Kotori: oye déjanos un poco, también queremos

Zero: no se como conserva esa figura envidiable, si come mucho

Misty: te escuche Zero

Nyan: vamos no se pelen, hay para todos

Haoh: si, mmmm esta muy rico, ojala estuviéramos en el castillo así tendría un poco de vino o algo de alcohol

Nyan: no empieces Haoh

Zero: debes de extrañar mucho el castillo verdad

Haoh: si, era mi vida, le dedica toda mi vida a ese castillo, verlo crecer poco a poco y de repente llegan Grifos y lo destruyen como si fuera una casita de muñecas

Ya todos llenos y terminada la comida siguen en el parque disfrutando del la espectacular vista que tienen

Zero: mmmmmmmm arigatogosaimas (esto significa muchas gracias) estuvo sabroso todo

Haoh: (tiene la mirada perdida)

Zero: que tienes Haoh te noto algo preocupado

Haoh: es que tengo un muy mal presentimiento

Zero: por que?

Haoh: no lo se aun estoy un poco débil y mis habilidades no están al máximo y no se si lo que siento es una presencia oscura o es solo un mal presentimiento

Zero: ya que lo mencionas, yo también lo tengo, por que será?

Mina: no será por que estamos nosotros inútiles

Nyan: Mina

X: espero que hayan disfrutado su buen rato, si no que pena por que no van a poder a repetirlo

Zero: que hacen aquí?

Xelli: venimos por la revancha, así que esta vez no tendremos piedad así que prepárense, espada de Hielo (y saca la espada de hielo)

Mina: espada negra (y saca su espada negra)

Dramel: garras de dragón

Misty: báculo dorado

Zero: espadas de las hadas

Dragonie: espada volcán (y saca una espada roja pero tan roja que parece que todavía esta al rojo vivo como si estuviera hecha de lava)

Kotori: lanza de metal

Zero: quien es su nuevo amigo y que no va a sacar una arma o que

X: aun no será revelada mi identidad y no voy a sacar una arma por que no es necesario

Kotori: por si no te has dado cuenta somos más que ustedes

Zero: si dudo que en esta ocasión nos puedan ganar

X: en eso te equivocas, ahora serán derrotados, no importa el numero si no la calidad de pelea que tenga cada grupo, si no de que sirve la cantidad, solo son números, mas no acciones así que prepárense a ser derrotados

Misty vuelve a pelear con Mina, Zero con Dramel, Haoh con Xelli, Kotori y Dragonie con el tipo que tiene una X todavía

Mina: peleas muy bien niña, pero ahora no te daré ni una oportunidad

Misty: ja, tu darme una oportunidad, más bien la que no te la va a dar soy yo, ja (y se lanza al ataque)

Xelli: creo que ahora no va ser aburrida la pelea

Haoh: exacto, así que prepárate, sinpurencsan

X: ahora entiendo por casi te mata Xelli, Kotori, eres muy débil y lento es mas de un solo golpe te estaría matando pero que aburrido seria

Kotori: maldito seas, toma esto (y le lanza el puño directo al pecho)

X: (lo recibe pero como si nada) esto es todo tu poder, a que mal esto va ser mas aburrido de lo que pensé

Kotori: cállate (y le quiere enterrar la lanza)

X: (lo detiene con un solo dedo desde la punta) en verdad no tienes algo mas que esto (toma la lanza con una mano, la jala, le da un puñetazo en la cara a Kotori y se la quita, pero no le da tan fuerte así que nada mas se la quita) ves, con un solo golpe te pude haber matado, mira lo que hago con tu lanza (la toma con las dos manos una la punta y con la otra el palo y la rompe, como es toda de metal le quita la punta y le lanza el palo de metal a Kotori) toma esto

Kotori: (la esquiva) va que fácil (voltea lentamente)

X: (le lanza la punta de metal al pecho ya como lo agarro despistado a Kotori lo atraviesa)

Kotori: (cae herido y sangrando) maldición

Dragonie: ahora voy yo (se lanza con la espada y empieza a atacar)

X: (detiene todos los espadasos con dos dedos) en verdad estas haciendo bien tu trabajo, pero te falta un poco de emoción

Zero: (se da cuenta que Kotori de encuentra en suelo sangrando) Kotori no (entonces suelta un espadaso mega fuerte a Dramel el cual lo detiene, pero mientras lo detiene; Zero le da una pata giratoria en la cintura a Dramel haciendo que esta se aparte un poco) Kotori espera (y va corriendo rápido con el)

Kotori: (sangrando en el suelo alza la mano) te he fallado Zero, lo lamento tanto no haber compartido más tiempo contigo

Zero: pero, que estas diciendo, no vas a morir

Misty: demonios esos dos están distraídos (Mina le ataca con la espada pero esta lo detiene con su báculo, pero en uno lo detiene, le desvía el ataque hacia abajo, gira y le da un golpe por la espalda a Mina haciendo que caiga al piso herida) espero que con esto aprendas y entiendas de quien es la mejor (y va con Zero) que le paso?

Zero: no lo se, pareciera que le enterraron una lanza en el pecho, pero solo tiene el hoyo

Nyan: (ya que no esta peleando se acerca con ellos) a ver voy intentar curarlo

Siguen peleando Xelli y Haoh

Haoh: eres buena pero no tanto como yo (sigue dando espadasos pero Xelli detiene todos con gran facilidad)

Xelli: de verdad Haoh, crees eso, mírame nada más (le detiene un espadaso con las manos, pero sus manos están congeladas así que no recibe daño alguno, sostiene la espada de Haoh mientras da espadasos a Haoh para que las suelte)

Haoh: (esquiva con dificultades los espadasos, pero logra esquivar todos)

Xelli: (jala la espada y se la quita y la avienta lejos, bueno no tanto, que indeciso soy no) ahora que vas a ser sin tu espada, sin tu espada no eres nada

Haoh: en eso te equivocas, mientras yo tenga a alguien que proteger no voy a rendirme fácilmente (juntas las manos estilo ninja y eso que es samurai, bueno y empieza a decir un juramento en voz baja)

Xelli: ahora que, le rezas a dios para que me apiade de ti y no te mate, o para que me mate el, jajajajajaja

Haoh: no tonta, hice un juramento para hacer mi golpe final (prepara el puño hacia atrás) golpe final del dragón! (Y sale un silueta de un dragón en su mano derecha y lanza el golpe hacia el pecho de Xelli) toma esto

Xelli: (detiene el golpe con su espada pero están fuerte el golpe que la espada termina rompiéndose y recibe el golpe el cual al lanza lejos) aaaaaaa, maldito

Haoh: creo que eso fue todo (se nota muy cansado y se desmaya muy cerca de su espada y Nyan)

Nyan: (ve que se desmaya y corre hacia el) Haoh estas bien, ahora voy (lo sostiene de la cabeza y lo abrasa) resiste Haoh, aquí estoy

X: ya es hora Dragonie apártate de mi, lanza tu mejor ataque (le da una golpe en la cara haciendo que se aparte y regrese al suelo) Mina, Dramel Xelli apártense voy a hacer mi mejor técnica

Los tres se apartan y se ponen atrás del jefe

X: Infernó (junta sus manos, del cual le sale fuego) fiend (le aparece una bola de fuego entre las manos) maximus (y sale un montón de energía de fuego que se dirige hacia el grupo de Zero)

En el templo Kasama

Sogetsky: no, Zero

Fin del capitulo


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14 la ciudad oscura

X: ya es hora Dragonie apártate de mi, lanza tu mejor ataque (le da una golpe en la cara haciendo que se aparte y regrese al suelo) Mina, Dramel

Xelli apártense voy a hacer mi mejor técnica

Los tres se apartan y se ponen atrás del jefe

X: Infernó (junta sus manos del cual le sale fuego) fiend (le aparece una bola de fuego entre las manos) maximus (y sale un montón de energía de fuego que se dirige hacia el grupo de Zero)

En el templo Kasama

Sogetsky: no, Zero ten cuidado, escapa por favor, tengo que salir a ayudar a mi amigo (y corre hacia la puerta)

Kasuky: no, detente (lo agarra del brazo)

Sogetsu: eso es lo que quiere ese maldito (lo agarra del otro brazo)

Sogetsky: pero si no lo ayudo de seguro va a morir y no quiero, es mi único amigo

Kasuky: no te preocupes, esta con los demás, ellos sabrán protegerse, confía más en tu amigo

Sogetsu: además si sales ahora, no serás de mucha ayuda y el otro te matara sin ninguna dificultad, así que mejor quédate y espera, ya veremos que pasara

Sogetsky: si, pero ese perro va a destruir la ciudad con sus habitantes, incluyendo a mi madre

Sogetsu: con mucha más razón debes de quedarte

Kasuky: si vas te mataran y sus vidas habrán sido tomadas en vano así que quédate

Sogetsu: sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero debes quedarte por favor, quédate

Sogetsky: esta bien, si no hay de otra (con la cabeza agachada)

Regresando a Tokio

El rayo infernal demoníaco al máximo del jefe que se dirige hacia Dragonie y los demás

X: con esto bastara para destruir toda la ciudad y a esos estorbos

Dragonie: (fingiendo) no si yo lo permito (con la mano izquierda toma su mano derecha y apunta hacia el rayo) canon d (y lanza su técnica mas poderosa que es muy parecida al del jefe pero un poco mas débil)

Los dos rayos de fuego están compitiendo muy fuertemente pero se empieza a ver que el poder del jefe es aun mucho superior al de Dragonie

X: que pasa Dragonie, ese es todo tu poder (lo dice muy tranquilamente)

Dragonie: bromeas, solo estoy calentando (sudando el pobre tío)

X: espero que estés listo (le da mas fuerza al rayo)

El rayo del jefe empieza a tomar ventaja

Dragonie: no te pases, lo puedo controlar con facilidad (y también le da más fuerza a su poder)

Se vuelve a poner los rayos empatados a la mitad para que me entiendan, bueno ustedes saben

Haoh: (empieza a abrir los ojos pero sigue aun muy débil)

Nyan: que bien, empiezas a recuperarte

Haoh: qu.. que esta pasando

Zero: ahora mismo Dragonie esta luchando con ese tipo que no nos dijo su nombre, pero parece que va muy parejo, ambos lanzaron su mejor técnica, esto parece no tener fin

Haoh: no te equivocas

Kotori: a que… te refieres… como que se… equivoca

Haoh: si los poderes… son muy diferentes… se nota que ese tipo va a ganarnos a todos… de un solo golpe

Misty: pero es imposible, Dragonie esta manteniendo bien la técnica de ese sujeto

Nyan: te equivocas, solo la esta resistiendo con gran dificultad, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Dragonie se canse y no pueda mas

Zero: no es verdad, no nos pueden ganar

Haoh: si, mi esposa tiene razón, nada más mira la expresión que tiene la cara de Dragonie

Zero: (la mira) es verdad esta sudando demasiado, eso significa que se esta esforzando mucho

Nyan: aunque no se puede ver el rostro de ese tipo, se puede notar que no esta haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo

Zero: (trata de mirar el rostro del tipo desconocido) si se ve que no se esfuerza en lo mas mínimo (sigue viendo con atención el rostro de ese tipo y de pronto ve una cara muy parecida a Sogetsky) (habré los de sorprendido) (se toca el pecho y se queja)

Nyan: que pasa Zero

Zero: no lo se, pero algo no va bien

Los dos oponentes, por ahora veda por que nosotros sabemos que no lo son, siguen con su rayo y ninguno muestra una ventaja

X: ya me canse dejemos de jugar

Haoh: (se pone sorprendido) rápido Nyan, Misty, traten de hacer un barrera lo mas rápido y fuerte que puedan, pero ya, si no es muy posible que no sobrevivamos a esto

Ambas: esta bien

Las dos se ponen atrás de Dragonie y empiezan a hacer una barrera espiritual lo mas fuerte que pueden

X: ya es hora de que mueran (y su rayo crece considerablemente y le empieza a ganar a Dragonie)

Dragonie: no voy a dejar que me ganes tan fácil, máximo poder (y también crece el rayo de Dragonie pero no tanto como el del jefe

X: vamos Dragonie no seas orgulloso y acepta la derrota, esto ya me esta aburriendo, ummm que le puedo hacer, toma esto, espero que no te lo tomes personal, (y aun crece mas el poder)

Dragonie: vacana (esto significa maldita sea) no me rendiré (y desaparece el poder de el)

Haoh: diablos no van a resistir las chicas, vamos Zero ayúdame a protegerlas (y se levanta como puede y abraza a Nyan)

Zero: esta bien (corre y abraza a Misty)

Kotori: no dejare que mueras Zero (se levanta con dificultades y se pone enfrente de Misty y Zero)

El rayo alcanza los alcanza y salen volando muy lejos y se ve todo blanco, escena típica cuando una poder derrota aun oponente, pero en lugar de una se los lleva todos, también a la ciudad es mas casi todo Tokio

X: ya gane esta batalla jajajajajajaja, (y también lo cubre la luz blanca)

Todos los chicos buenos, podría decirse de esa forma, salen disparados muy lejos……

Esta todo negro, se ve la ciudad toda destruida no se ve ningún sobreviviente, ni siquiera algún ser vivo, nada mas el jefe, Mina, Dramel y Xelli.

Mientras tanto en el templo Kasama

Sogetsky: maldición ese maldito destruyo todo, y ni siquiera siento la presencia de mi amigo

Kasuky: no te angusties esto iba a pasar algún día

Sogetsky: a que te refieres

Sogetsu: se refiere a que algún día este maldito iba a salir y destruir todo a su paso, es eso o no Kasuky…

Kasuky: si velo de esta forma, todos los de esta ciudad pasaron a una mejor vida

Sogetsky: como pasaron a una mejor vida (y empieza a llorar) si ya están muertos, todos están muertos, nadie sobrevivió, ahora me encuentro solo

Sogetsu: no es verdad, nos tienes a nosotros

Sogetsky: pero ustedes también están muertos

Kasuky: (lo abrasa) no te sientas mal por no poder hacer nada, pero entiende que si ibas allá también hubieras muerto y todo esto hubiera sido en vano

Sogetsu: espera Kasuky, no sientes lo mismo que yo

Kasuky: a que te refieres hermano

Todos se quedan quietos y tratan de sentir lo que Sogetsu siente

Kasuky: es verdad siento aun algunas pequeñas presencia,

Sogetsky: (habré los ojos de sorprendido) es, es… Zero y sus amigos

Regresando con Zero y ellos

Se escucha la vos de Misty que llama a Zero

Zero: (habré los ojos y ve a Misty) que paso (se levanta y se agarra la cabeza)

Misty: al parecer sobrevivimos al ataque, te encuentras bien

Zero: si gracias, pero en donde estamos?

Misty: por el poder de ese tío salimos volando muy lejos, estamos en un bosque, pero…

Zero: pero que Misty

Misty: no estoy segura de en que bosque, además a sido destruida toda la ciudad y no fue una parte pequeña de Tokio si no siento que fue una gran parte de ella

Zero: estas bien,verdad?

Misty: si gracias a ti y a Kotori

Zero: me alegro, pero… (se levanta repentinamente) y Kotori como esta

Kotori: Ze…e..ro no me queda mucho tiempo

Zero: pero que dices vas a sobrevivir, solo tenemos que curar tus heridas

Kotori: vamos… Zero… no… no hagas esto… más difícil… por favor

Zero: no te esfuerces mucho, se que podemos ayudarte y pronto estaremos bien, ya veraz que si

Kotori: por favor Zero… deja de ser un niño… ya madura… acepta la realidad… estoy apunto de morir… y es lo único que se te… ocurre decirme…

Zero: (empieza a llorar) pero… yo te amo… y no quiero perderte

Kotori: lo se… pero no podemos estar… mas tiempo juntos… creo que yo no era… yo no era esa persona con la que ibas a permanecer el resto de tu… vida

Zero: (lo abrasa) no digas eso, no morirás, no te alejes de mi

Kotori: eres muy niño aun, por favor… cuídate bien… que valga la… mi muerte! (y se muere en los brazos de Zero)

Zero: noooooooo!

Misty: ya Zero, acéptalo esta muerto, déjalo ya y vamos a buscar si, Haoh y Nyan siguen vivos, OK, Zero (lo toma del hombro) vamonos

Zero: por favor deja que esta alma descanse en paz y que no se desvié de su camino al otro mundo (suelta a Kotori y lo deja en el suelo)

Los dos se van en busca de Haoh y de Nyan

Mientras tanto en el lugar que solía ser Tokio

X: este lugar esta perfecto para poner nuestra fortaleza y empezar a expandir nuestra oscuridad, Mina ve por Tomoyo y Kagome, y apresurate quiero que vea nuestra fortaleza

Mina: esta bien, ahora vuelvo con ellas

Dramel: oye jefe, y que aremos ahora, ya que ellos han muerto

X: te equivocas, ellos todavía no han muerto siguen algunos vivos, además me tienes que ayudar a expandir mi reinado de oscuridad por todo el mundo que esta vivo aun, también tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de Sogetsky, y derrotarlo y así ya no habrá ningún obstáculo para llenar de oscuridad a este mundo

Dramel: pero esta seguro que existe ese tal Sogetsky, nunca lo hemos visto, ni siquiera hemos sentido una presencia que nos indique que es el al quien buscamos

X: no te preocupes el aparecerá, de eso estoy seguro

Dramel: y como lo sabe

X: digamos que lo conozco, demasiado, tanto que podría decir que es muy parecido a mi, jajajajajajajajaja

Regresando con Zero

Misty: vamos Zero no te deprimas, de todas formas iba a morir por alguna de sus heridas, ya hubiera sido por la de hielo o si no por la del pecho, además su muerte no fue en vano dio su vida para protegernos de una posible muerte, o al menos hubiéramos quedado gravemente heridos, así que tómalo con calma por favor

Zero: tu no entiendes, yo lo amaba, yo mejor hubiera dado mi vida por el

Misty: lo se, pero el mejor dio la suya pare que tu siguieras viviendo y vengaras su muerte, vamos que dices, te animas a buscar a Haoh

Zero: esta bien pero, prometo que ese maldito va a morir, si no por mis propias manos, será por que Sogetsky lo va a hacer

En la cueva donde es o era el escondite de Mina y compañía, están Kagome y Tomoyo hablando.

Kagome: sentiste eso hermana

Tomoyo: si el mismo poder destructor de ese dragón, estará peleando con alguien o que habrá pasado

Kagome: no lo se pero, ese poder se ha debilitado y prevaleció el otro, pero de quien será el otro

Tomoyo: no lo se, pero podría ser de aquel sujeto que nos llamo

Corazin: algo no me gusta de esto Tomoyo, ese sujeto es muy raro, y no parece nada bueno

Tomoyo: (en su mente le contesta) bueno a mi no me importa si es bueno o malo a mi solo me interesa matar a ese maldito dragón

Corazin: pero es posible que nos este poniendo una trampa

Tomoyo: tampoco lo se pero si es verdad, a ver si puede contra mi

Corazin: no trates de hacerte la fuerte por que no te queda horita he

Tomoyo: (grita) hay ya cállate!

Kagome: pero si no estaba diciendo nada

Tomoyo: a lo siento no era a ti, ya vez la loca de yo

Llega Mina a la cueva muy cansada

Tomoyo: que te ha pasado Mina, por que estas tan cansada?

X: (le dice a Mina por telepatía) espera diles que nos ataco Dragonie y finge, que nos han derrotado y tráelas de inmediato

Mina: Dragonie, ese maldito nos ha atacado

Kagome: ese maldito, donde esta?

Mina: no lo se, pero cuando venia para acá estábamos todos en la ciudad, y por pura casualidad estábamos por ahí y ataco ese maldito

Corazin: algo no me gusta de esto

Tomoyo: y viniste por nosotros para ayudarlos

Mina: así es vengan acompáñenme, tenemos que ayudar al jefe si no tendremos a otro muerto

Y salen las tres volando con dirección hacia donde era Tokio

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la que era la ciudad de Tokio, seguían Misty y Zero buscando a los demás

Misty: donde estarán, Haoh, Nyan!

Zero: no lo se, no siento su energía, espero que no estén muertos

Enfrentes de ellos hay un árbol, bueno uno de tantos, y se oye que se rompe una rama, y cae Haoh y Nyan al suelo abrasados e inconscientes, ya que se encontraban en la copa del árbol

Misty: (al ver esto grita de susto)

Zero: mira es Haoh y Nyan, que suerte que los hayamos encontrado

Misty: o si es verdad (y se toca el pecho haciendo así como que alivio) estarán bien, seguirán vivos

Zero: yo creo que si, pues no se les ve ninguna herida verdaderamente grave

Misty: si solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierten

Se ve una sombra entre los árboles que va cojeando que se dirige a ellos

Zero: que es eso?

Misty: no lo se, pero se ve sospechoso

Zero: demonios si es una bestia oscura nos va matar ya que no tenemos la energía suficiente pera derrotar a alguien

Misty: oye por que hablas por los dos

Zero: bueno digo (se agarra la cabeza) creo que no tenemos la fuerza suficiente o si

Misty: yo si, bueno eso creo

Y llega la sombra y es Dragonie

Misty: o diablos es Dragonie

Dragonie: maldición ayúdenme (y cae inconsciente)

Mientras tanto con el jefe y los otros dos

X: ya nada más esperamos a esas tres a que lleguen y haremos la iniciación

Dramel: la iniciación de que señor?

X: pues de mi nuevo fuerte

Xelli: y como va hacer eso?

X: pues no, un ritual mágico oscuro, y se llamara la ciudad oscura, y después será el mundo entero

Dramel: que original

X: dijiste algo Dramel

Dramel: no, no dije nada jijijiji

Y en eso llegan Mina Tomoyo y Kagome

Kagome: que es lo que paso aquí

X: pues ese maldito dragón destruyo la ciudad, lo lamento no pude detenerlo

Tomoyo: y a donde esta?

X: no lo se ese maldito escapo y no le pudimos seguir la pista

Kagome: rayos, cuando me encuentre a ese maldito yo no lo dejare escapar

X: bueno, ahora necesito de su ayuda

Corazin: esto no me agrada

Mina: para que mi señor?

X: pues necesito de sus poderes para hacer un ritual mágico y así construir un castillo o mas bien un fuerte para que no nos puedan atacar de improviso

Kagome: y bien que tenemos que hacer

X: solo denme sus manos y yo haré lo demás

Dramel: esta bien

Todos ponen sus manos menos Tomoyo

X: que pasa también necesito de tu poder

Corazin: algo no me gusta, deberíamos pensarlo dos veces

Tomoyo: es que, no se

X: que pasa, no te sientes segura

Tomoyo: es que, bueno esta bien (pone su mano también)

X: fuerzas oscuras, que me hacen favor, con la ayuda de estas energías por favor construye una fortaleza para que mis enemigos no nos puedan atacar

De repente en el suelo, empieza a temblar demasiado y empieza a salir una gran fortaleza por debajo de estos, y digamos que la fortaleza no es nada chiquita, es demasiado grande que deja a todos impresionados

X: con esto empezare (bueno esta pensando pero nosotros podemos oírlo o mejor dicho leerlo) a controlar el mundo por a través de mis manos jajajajajajajajajaja.

Fin del Capitulo


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 Sogetsky al fin sale

En templo Kasama están los tres Kasama terminando el entrenamiento del Sogetsky

Kasuky: Sogetsky esto es el ultimo día que estas aquí y podrás alcanzar a tu amigo Zero y al pequeño grupo que a formado

Sogetsu: espero que tomes en cuenta que si sales de aquí te enfrentaras a grandes peligros y te enfrentaras a verdades que nunca te imaginaras

Sogetsky: si estoy conciente de ello, ya quiero salir lo más pronto posible para ayudar a mi amigo

Sogetsu: esta bien, te enseñaremos a usar tus ala espirituales

Sogetsky: mis alas espirituales?

Mientras tanto con Zero y compañía

Zero: Dragonie, estas bien? (lo toma por los hombros pero este sigue inconsciente)

Misty: es imposible, esta débil mejor recuéstalo y esperemos a que despierten los demás para que podamos partir lejos de aquí, antes de que nos alcance la oscuridad

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza del mal (o quien sabe todavía no le pongo nombre)

Mina: señor estamos un poco cansados por toda la energía que utilizamos, necesitamos dormir un poco, podemos hacerlo ya

X: espera un poco, quiero que presencien esto

Dramel: presenciar que?

X: el inicio de mi gran venganza

Xelli: cual venganza?

X: ahora que esta hecha esta gran fortaleza, empezare a esparcir toda esta oscuridad por todo el mundo jajajajajaja

Entonces el cielo se pone oscuro y cae un rayo al suelo y este rayo abre como un tipo portal y empiezan a salir un montón de monstruos y demonios

X: vamos queridas bestias salgan y sírvanme, para llenar a este mundo de oscuridad

Tomoyo: de oscuridad?

X: diablos (lo dice entre dientes)

Regresando al templo Kasama

Sogetsky: como que mis alas espirituales?

Kasuky: bueno así las llamamos por que son hechas por medio de tu espíritu que viene de tu mitad demonio

Sogetsu: son muy útiles por que te ayudan a moverte muy rápidamente

Sogetsky: guau, no sabía que tenía eso y como las puedo sacar o usar

Kasuky: es un poco difícil al principio, pero después están fácil como extender un brazo

Sogetsu: sip, mira tenemos que enseñarte primero como son

Sogetsky: ustedes tienen también

Kasuky: si pero como estamos muerto son totalmente espirituales a si que no serán iguales a las tullas

Sogetsky: iguales a las mías?

Sogetsu: si, por que las de nosotros son mas puras que las tullas, bueno eso se podría decir

Kasuky: esta bien hermano enseñémoslas

Entonces los dos brincan como que se enconchan al mismo tiempo todo, y se abren y les salen unas alas, a ambos, muy largas de demonio no de ángel que son hechas de plumas negras, si no como las de un demonio verdadero, como de Chrono o cual otro demonio mas conocido mmm déjame pienso así como la Devimon o algo así, espero entiendan así y Sogetsky queda sorprendido

Sogetsky: guau, esas son las alas pero, no son tan sorprendentes

El cliché de caerse con lo dos hermanos

Kasuky: pero como que no son sorprendentes (cerrando el puño y gritando)

Sogetsky: no, no lo son

Sogetsu: a que te refieres

Sogetsky: (sonríe y le se enconcha y empieza a gritar) aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kasuky: que le pasa?

Sogetsu: o demonios las esta sacando sin que le dijéramos como

Sogetsky: aaa (sigue enconchado y de repente le empiezan a salir sus alas)

Kasuky: hay como es posible?

Sogetsky: (se estira y le salen por completo dos alas ni muy grandes ni muy chicas) lo ven, estas si son alas

Sogetsu: pero como es posible, aun ni siquiera sabia sacarlas

Sogetsky: que, sorprendido?

Kasuky: si un poco, pero bueno ya no necesitas que te enseñemos

Sogetsky: entonces ya me puedo ir a buscar a mis amigos

Sogetsu: solo una cosa mas

Sogetsky: que pasa

Kasuky: iremos contigo

Sogetsky: pensé que no podías salir del templo

Kasuky: si podemos, pero necesitamos un cuerpo para salir

Sogetsu: y te usaremos a ti

Sogetsky: a mí?

Regresando con Tomoyo

Tomoyo: a que te refieres a llenar a toda la tierra con oscuridad

X: chin, ni modo me descubriste, si soy un enviado del mal y que?

Tomoyo: y nos usaste para debilitarnos y hacer tu fortaleza?

X: en parte tienes razón, pero yo te iba a usar para que pelearas a mi lado pero ahora que me descubriste, será tu decisión

Tomoyo: mi decisión

X: si, tu decisión y la de tu hermana, si se quedan viven y pelean con nosotros, si se quieren ir morirán a manos de mis demonios que se encuentran hambrientos de sangre, ya que ustedes se encuentran muy débiles serán presa fácil para ellos así que, decide te quedas o te vas

Corazin: ahora que haremos?

Hiendo con Zero y Misty

Zero: demonios ese maldito va a morir como se atrevió a matar a Kotori

Misty: descuida Zero, ya vengaras su muerte pero por ahora tenemos que recuperar fuerzas y luego ir a destruir a ese maldito antes de que cumpla su objetivo

Nyan: (empieza a abrir los ojos) mmmm que pasa (se levanta y se toca la cabeza)

Misty: mira ya despertó Nyan, que bien

Nyan: que paso? y Haoh?

Zero: esta a tu lado

Nyan: (reacciona y lo abraza) hay aquí estas mi Haoh pensé que te iba a perder

Misty: no te preocupes solo esta inconsciente por el ataque

Nyan: pues, que paso?

Zero: nos derrotaron y ese maldito con fuerza oscura hizo una fortaleza en lo que era antes Tokio y esta expandiendo su oscuridad por el mundo

¿: Y no solo eso (se escucha una voz femenina y salen cinco siluetas de mujer de entre las sombras)

Regresando al templo Kasama

Sogetsky: como que me usaran para salir?

Kasuky: sip, usaremos tu cuerpo para salir

Sogetsky: pero no entiendo, como?

Sogetsu: pues una vez que entremos a tu cuerpo saldrás, pero no por mucho tiempo nos vas a poder sostener, por que debido que somos tres almas la que estaremos ocupando tu cuerpo no aguantarías

Kasuky: necesitas un cuerpo muy fuerte además de un gran corazón de una fuerza espiritual muy fuerte

Sogetsu: y como confiamos en ti, sabemos que aguantaras el tiempo suficiente para que salgamos los tres sin ningún daño

Sogetsky: y como haremos eso?

Kasuky: usaremos un rato la fusión de almas para que estemos en tu cuerpo

Sogetsu: luego tus poderes aumentaran considerablemente

Kasuky: pero debido a que tu cuerpo y tu no están acostumbrados a este tipo de técnica

Sogetsu: durara muy poco la fusión, a si que debes aprovecharla al máximo

Kasuky: de esta forma tabien saldremos nosotros y te acompañaremos

Sogetsu: además podrás encontrar fácilmente a tu amigo Zero

Sogetsky: este bien empecemos

Regresando con Tomoyo (hay como le doy vueltas a esto ya me maree XD)

Tomoyo: Kagome, ven de inmediato

Kagome: que pasa hermana?

Tomoyo: este maldito nos uso para poder hacer su propósito maligno

Kagome: a mi no me uso, yo si le ayude además ya sabia

Corazin: como, a que demonios se refiere?

X: lo vez tu hermana prefiere quedarse conmigo, por que no te quedas tu también?

Tomoyo: (corre y toma a Kagome de los brazos) vamos Kagome tu no eres así, reacciona y contéstame

Kagome: suéltame Tomoyo (y la empuja con su mano izquierda) yo me quiero quedar con el jefe

Tomoyo: Kagome (voltea a ver al jefe) que le hiciste a mi hermana

X: hummm tu hermana tiene un mente tan débil que ni puede controlarse sola jajajajaja

Tomoyo: maldito no te lo perdonare (lo trata de golpear con su puño)

X: (lo detiene fácilmente) calmate, yo que tu me relajaba, ya que te encuentras muy débil y no eres rival para mi así que dime (Tomoyo se separa de el) cual es tu decisión te vas o te quedas?

Tomoyo: esperame hermana regresare por ti algún día (saca sus alas espirituales y sale volando por la ventana)

Mina: quiere que la valla a matar?

X: no Mina, mis demonios se encargaran de eso, además estas muy débil así que descansa, no era eso por lo que venias, para pedirme descansar, ahora vete y descansa antes de que me arrepienta

Mina: si señor, vamonos (le dice a sus demás compañeros)

X: así que tu hermana decidió tomar el camino de la muerte que tonta es (le dice a Kagome)

Regresando al templo Kasama (desde cuando tiene unos espíritus un templo hay pero mi imaginación)

Sogetsu: estas listo Sogetsky

Sogetsky: si

Kasuky: esto te va doler un poco ya que entraremos los dos al mismo tiempo, para que sea más duradera y efectiva la fusión

Sogetsu: muy bien hermano empecemos

Entonces los dos pierden la forma humana y se vuelven, bueno Kasuky en una flamita y Sogetsu en una Gotita espiritual

Ambos: allá vamos fusión de almas (Kasuky se mete por el pecho y a su vez Sogetsu se mete por la espalda)

Sogetsky: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (grita alzando la cabeza y forzando sus puños y brazos) mmmm (deja de gritar y agacha la cabeza) se realizo bien la fusión, vamos (pero se escucha la voz de los tres) no hay tiempo que perder) y abre sus alas espirituales y sale del templo volando mega rápido

Kasuky: (ya que esta fusionada su alma con la de Sogetsky le habla por su mente) así encontraremos a Zero muy rápidamente

Sogetsu: si es verdad esta fusión fue perfecta esperamos no tardar mucho

Sogetsky: no esperen tengo otros planes hay alguien mas que me necesita

Regresado con Tomoyo, mientras va volando los demonios le persiguen por detrás

Tomoyo: maldición no tengo la suficiente fuerza para pelear con ellos, ni tampoco tengo suficiente fuerza para mantener mis alas, demonios (desapareces sus alas espirituales y cae) aaaaa

Ya que no iba tan lejos del castillo, bueno es que no les e describido bien la fortaleza veda, bueno esta un castillo de varias torres y una mas grande en donde se encuentra el jefe luego esta un montón de árboles negros que volvieron a crecer por la oscuridad y entre los árboles hay mas torres pero ya no pertenecen al castillo bueno Tomoyo se encuentra sobrevolando a unos kilómetros del castillo y callo en donde se encuentran los árboles oscuros y algunas torres

Tomoyo: demonios e perdido mis alas (cae de pie pero queda muy lastimada) ni modo tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas, látigo sangriento (y saca un látigo rojo) ya que mi fuerza esta muy baja es lo único que puedo usar

Los demonios se acercan demasiado cerca de Tomoyo, Tomoyo se cubre con sus brazos y grita pero de repente llega Sogetsky volando a toda velocidad toma su espada de fuego parte a varios demonios toma a Tomoyo por la cintura y se la lleva

Sogetsky: ya esta a salvo (aun como tiene la fusión se escucha las voces de los tres)

Tomoyo: (mira hacia arriba y lo ve) quien eres tu?

Sogetsky: no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones, mi fusión esta a punto de perderse

Tomoyo: tu fusión, no entiendo, pero gracias

Kasuky: demonios que haces Sogetsky

Sogetsu: creí que ibas a buscar a Zero

Sogetsky: ella me necesita más ahora que Zero, luego lo buscamos

Kasuky: a ya entiendo, te gusto verdad

Sogetsky: pero que dices, si apenas la acabo de rescatar y ni siquiera la conozco

Sogetsu: apresúrate a salir Sogetsky siento que nuestra fusión esta a punto de terminar

Apenas saliendo de la gran oscuridad pierde sus alas Sogetsky cae en los pastizales con Tomoyo y este se queda inconsciente, pero el queda abajo y Tomoyo arriba abrasándose

En la fortaleza del mal

X: así que ya saliste Sogetsky, te estaba esperando jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Fin del capitulo


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16 las cinco sacerdotisas

Esta la escena aquella donde esta Zero y Misty y las cinco siluetas femeninas

Zero: a que te refieres con eso de que no es todo?

¿: Si no es todo?

Zero: primero, antes que nada quienes son ustedes?

Sale la primera silueta femenina más o menos de estatura de pelo negro y un poco largo con un vestido típico de sacerdotisa japonés

Sarina: mi nombre es Sarina Shindou

Sale la segunda es alta también de pelo negro pero aun mas largo con un traje de sacerdotisa pero un poco mas corto

Yurime: mi nombre es Yurime Uesugi

Sale tercera silueta, sale una silueta una chica, de estatura baja de pelo café con traje de sacerdotisa pero verde, ya que se sabe, pero lo escribo, el tradicional es de color rojo

Yuiren: mi nombre es Yuiren Uesugi

Sale la cuarta silueta y es de tez un poco mas clara que las demás y de pelo chino no tan alta su traje es de color azul

Satsuki: mi nombre es Satsuki Kumo

Y la ultima, pero no menos importante sale una chica de tes un poco mas morena de pelo negro de estatura parecida a la de las demás, es amarillo su traje

Mizusu: y mi nombre es Mizusu Suko

Las 5: y las cinco somos la sacerdotisas que venimos a terminar con esta oscuridad

Entonces Nyan, Zero y Misty se les quedan viendo así como que pedo y les sale la típica gotita por detrás (hay me encanta esa gotita)

Zero: a si, su presentación estuvo bonita y de hecho algo exagerada y vino de más, pero bueno a que te referías con eso de que yo le decía a Nyan no era todo lo que había pasado?

Yurime: a si, mi compañera se refería a que no solo se destruyó gran parte de Tokio, si no que por todo el mundo ha estado pasando cosas muy extrañas

Sarina: si, por ejemplo todo lo que servia con electricidad ya no funciona

Yuiren: las grandes ciudades están en gran caos por la gran perdida de energía eléctrica ya que no hay comunicación alguna

Satsuki: además algunos demonios han aparecido y como no pueden usar las armas, ya que por alguna extraña razón toda los adelantos tecnológicos que se hicieron con fines destructivos como son las armas de fuego han dejado de funcionar

Mizusu: y esto a causado algunas muertes y el gobierno no sabe que hacer así que nos llamaron para venir a terminar esto

Zero: ustedes solas?

Misty: oigan esperen como paso esto tan rápido si esta oscuridad se creo esta misma tarde por que han pasado tantos sucesos tan rápidamente

Satsuki: no te equivocas esta oscuridad ya lleva una semana de que sucedieron

Zero: como que una semana?

Es que se quedaron inconscientes por un rato mas exacto por una semana y no se dieron cuenta, ahora entienden por que murió Kotori una semana con esa gravedad de heridas y luego sin comer es increíble su aguante, bueno hay que alabar algo de el o no bueno sigamos solo un poco de distracción

Yurime: si, esto ya lleva una semana desde que comenzó

Misty: de todas formas de donde son?

Sarina: eso lo contesto yo, somos de aquí de Japón pero es que salimos de viaje ya que necesitábamos unas vacaciones así que fuimos al otro continente por avión

Misty: y como llegaron tan rápido

Mizusu: eso fue fácil gracias a que conocimos aun extraño pero bien guapo mago llamado Fallen, pero no se por que no nos acompaño hizo una hechizo muy poderoso y nos tele trasporto cerca del lugar ya que la parte ya cubierta por la oscuridad tiene una gran fuerza mágica así que no nos pudo tele transportar en el lugar por eso los encontramos por aquí

Zero: a si que vinieron a eliminar a la oscuridad que ocasiona males en todo el planeta

Sarina: si así es, pero…

Misty: pero que?…

Satsuki: no somos muy poderosas y el gobierno de norte América nos mando para hacer esto ya que venimos de aquí además no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos por eso…

Zero: necesitan que les ayudemos

Yurime: bueno, si pueden veda (saca la lengua)

Nyan: bueno, creo que tenemos el mismo objetivo y que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente no lo crees así Zero

Zero: si así es, cuenten conmigo

En algún otro lugar del mundo están tres siluetas pero no se puede ver una característica que distinga uno del otro

¿: Estuvo bien que mandáramos a esas sacerdotisas

¡: Creme ellas serán de mucha ayuda mientras preparamos nuestras fuerzas

&: Espero no te hayas enamorado de esa chica Fallen?

Fallen: nada mas las estoy usando

&: Eso espero Fallen, eso espero

Mientras tanto en la ciudad oscura, esta el jefe en la ventana de una de las torres viendo como poco a poco se expande su oscuridad en eso esta a su lado Kagome toda hipnotizada

X: me sorprende que tu hermana halla sobrevivido, sin duda que Sogetsky es un guerrero muy sobresaliente nada mas desapareció unos meses y aparece con esos poderes

Kagome: solo es un muñeco mas

X: tienes razón, te estaré esperando aquí Sogetsky, a ti también Tomoyo

Regresando con la presentación de las sacerdotisas

Yuiren: entonces que dicen las podemos acompañar por favor

Dragonie: y que recibiremos a cambio (se empieza a levantar)

Satsuki: tenemos poderes curativos mas poderosos que la de esa chica

Yurime: no es por ofender, pero es la verdad nosotras cinco les serviremos de mucho

Sarina: además, de que sabemos pelear muy bien

Zero: como sabemos que ustedes no trabajan para ese tipo

Yuiren: pues no crees que para trabajar con alguien debes conocerlo primero

Mizusu: y además les ayudaremos a curarse y deberán de confiar en nosotras

Haoh: esta bien Nyan no siento ninguna presencia maligna en ellas (y empieza a despertar)

Nyan: Haoh (lo abrasa)

Mientras tanto con Sogetsky y Tomoyo

Tomoyo: (empieza a recuperar el conocimiento y empieza a separarse de Sogetsky) que demonios paso (se toca la cabeza y recuerda lo que paso) es cierto este chico me salvo la vida, pero no entiendo por que se desmayo

Corazin: es por que uso mucha de su energía y se canso y por eso se desmayo

Tomoyo: tu como sabes eso Corazin?

Corazin: es fácil por que gracias a que me encuentro a tu mente e aprendido a desarrollar una habilidad de sentir las presencias y sus energías por eso o al menos eso creo

Tomoyo: si tienes razón se ve muy agotado (como todavía no se levanta esta a su lado cuando dice esto le acaricia la cara en forma de agradecimiento) dejémoslo descansar un rato y luego le agradeceremos

Mientras tanto de nuevo en la ciudad del mal u oscura hay ya meda igual luego le pongo un nombre mas original XD

X: sigue en la misma ventana, pero ahora se encuentra solo como se dice truena sus dedos y aparecen dos sombras)

Sombras: nos llamo señor

X: si tráiganmelo

Sombras: si señor (desaparecen)

X: (sonríe)

De regreso con las sacerdotisas

Mizusu: entonces que dicen, si nos dejan quedarnos con ustedes?

Nyan: tú que dices amor?

Haoh: pues que primero demuestren sus habilidades y que cumplan con la primera parte del trato

Sarina: esta bien (se acerca a Haoh y se agacha ya que este sigue tirado sostenido por Nyan) te recuperaras muy rápidamente, tus heridas no son tan graves (le toca el pecho con apenas las puntas de sus dedos de su mano derecha y le empieza a brillar la mano)

Haoh: (se empieza a ver un mejor semblante en Haoh lo cual significa que sus heridas están siendo curadas y queda sorprendido)

Sarina: (le dejan de brillar la mano y la retira del pecho de Haoh) ya esta listo tu cuerpo a recuperado sus energías

Haoh: (se levanta rápidamente) muchas gracias me siento totalmente recuperado como si no me hubiera pasado nada

Yurime: lo vez este es el poder de nosotras le serviremos de mucha ayuda

Yuiren: a si que dicen si los podemos acompañar?

Dragonie: se olvidan de alguien

Mizusu: no nos olvidamos de ti si no que esperamos una respuesta de Zero

Sarina: así que dices Zero?

Zero: esta bien, pero cúrenos al resto

Mizusu: esta bien Yuiren cura a ese sujeto (y señala a Dragonie)

Yuiren: esta bien (se acerca a el y pone las dos manos en su pecho) esta va necesitar de mas energía ya que tus heridas son mas graves de las que ellos así que espera un poco (y le brillan las manos)

Satsuki: yo te curo a ti Zero (y lo empieza a curar)

Yurime: yo me encargo de la chica (y se acerca a Misty)

Misty: no, no es necesario yo estoy bien

Yurime: a bueno esta bien entonces iré a ayudar a Nyan (y se va con Nyan)

Mientras todas curan a Zero y Dragonie pasa algo insólito

Yuiren: ya casi termino (en eso siente algo extraño y le pasa por la cabeza el típico rayito y entonces queda inconsciente)

Zero: Yuiren que pasa?

Yuiren: (cae totalmente al piso)

Mientras tanto donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Kotori

Aparecen dos sombras y toman a Kotori y desaparecen

Fin del capitulo


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 Soy Tomoyo

Esta la misma escena donde esta Tomoyo mirando a Sogetsky que esta tirado en el suelo inconsciente

Tomoyo: esta persona me ha salvado

Corazin: si pero hace unos instantes esta persona expiraba grandes cantidades de energía y ahora solo cuenta con muy poca, por que será

Tomoyo: no lo se, pero lo importante es que me salvo

Corazin: no te confíes Tomoyo, puede que se trate de otro de los ayudantes de ese tipo

Tomoyo: no lo creo para empezar no me hubiera salvado de esos demonios y en segundo hubiera venido a matarme, por eso lo digo

Corazin: pero hay algo raro en este sujeto que hace que me recuerde a ese tipo

Tomoyo: al jefe, por que?

Corazin: tiene una esencia muy parecida a la de el

Tomoyo: que? (y lo ve al rostro)

Regresando con Zero y compañía

Zero: que te pasa Yuiren (y la toma de los hombros) responde (y la agita)

Dragonie: tal parece que sufrió un colapso por el uso excesivo de su energía para curarme

Zero: y como puedes decirlo tan fácilmente, no te sientes un poco culpable o agradecido

Dragonie: pues no, por que era su trabajo, además la débil humana es ella y no yo

Misty: oye como puedes decir eso, a pesar de que te ayudo

Mizusu: si como puedes decir eso que no tu también eres un humano

Dragonie: no, soy un dragón mitad humano

Yuiren: (abre los ojos pero muy perdidamente eso significa que todavía no recupera el conocimiento) hay gran sufrimiento, dolor y destrucción

Satsuki: que demonios es lo que dices Yuiren

Zero: esperen todavía no esta del todo conciente

Yuiren: hay mucho dolor y sufrimiento, solo queda la destrucción total de los humanos

Sarina: demonios que es lo que le pasa?

Regresando con Tomoyo y Sogetsky

Tomoyo: a que te refieres a que tiene una esencia muy parecida a la de ese sujeto

Corazin: todavía no estoy segura, pero emana una esencia muy parecida a la de ese sujeto, a lo que me refiero a que su espíritu como criatura que es, se parece demasiado a el, es mas hasta podría decir que es igual a el

Tomoyo: igual que, espíritu como criatura?

Corazin: si, a lo que me refiero es que te habrás dado cuenta a que no es un simple humano si no que forma parte de una criatura mas fuerte podría ser como tu, una mitad de algo, a lo que voy, es que puede ser como tu que eres mitad vampira y mitad humana y el es mitad humano y la otra esencia, no lo se pero es igual a la de ese sujeto

Tomoyo: quieres decir que puede ser el mismo sujeto

Corazin: no, a lo que me refiero que es igual como criatura, pero es diferente en verdadera esencia espiritual, en eso es diferente a ese sujeto pero te digo que tengas cuidado, por que no estoy segura de mis nuevos poderes que he desarrollado, por ser la misma criatura que la de ese sujeto que se hace pasar por el jefe puede ser uno de sus camaradas

Tomoyo: a ya entendí, vienen de la misma raza como tu mi hermana y yo pero en si es diferente a ese tal jefe

Corazin: a si es, pero hay algo diferente en el, por que cuando nos rescato se sentía una esencia diferente como si estuvieran tres o algo así no lo se, lo mejor es que esperemos a que despierte y preguntárselo

Tomoyo: si estoy de acuerdo, pero

Corazin: pero que?

Tomoyo: que hacemos mientras esperamos

Corazin: de seguro cuando despierte estará hambriento vayamos a conseguir algo de comer, para el será de alguna forma de agradecerle que nos salvo la vida

Tomoyo: esta bien pero y si despierta y todavía no regresamos que vamos a hacer

Corazin: ya se te enseñare un truco mágico para que des mensajes, las hojas del bosque, ve (y ven una hojas caídas) esas servirán vamos

Regresando con Zero y compañía

Yuiren: (sigue perdida en su mente con los ojos despistados y sin recobrar su conciencia) solo existe la venganza, no abra piedad hacia los débiles, solo vivirán los mas fuertes

Satsuki: (la ve con miedo) pero que esta diciendo esta Yuiren, no comprendo ella nunca se comporta de esa forma

Haoh: espera, por ahora no es ella misma al parecer tuvo una reacción al tratar de curar a Dragonie

Mizusu: a que te refieres?

Haoh: no estoy seguro, pero al parecer al tener contacto con Dragonie le paso un trauma psicológico o algo así pero no lo se, además su vista esta perdida y no responde cuando le llamamos

Sarina: pues vamos a ayudarla

Nyan: espera no la toques (la toma del brazo) de seguro te pasara lo mismo si la tratas de ayudar o curar

Sarina: entonces que sugieres que hagamos

Haoh: solo nos queda esperar

Yuiren: los humanos son entupidos, son tan diminutos, son débiles con sus sentimientos del amor y el odio, el aprecio y el desprecio, el valor y el miedo, no están seguros de lo que sienten

Dragonie: (empieza a sudar)

Regresando con Tomoyo, iba volando entre los árboles

Tomoyo: oye corazin

Corazin: si dime?

Tomoyo: tú llegaste a conocer a nuestra madre verdad

Corazin: si, por que?

Tomoyo: quería preguntarte como era ella?

Corazin: bueno ella era muy hermosa además ella era muy inteligente y manejaba la magia muy bien, si ella era muy buena para eso

Tomoyo: y ella te enseño ese truco que acabamos de hacer

Corazin: si ella me lo enseño, de hecho desde que naciste sentí que tenías el mismo espíritu de valor de ella y los poderes y fuerza de papá, si de hecho te pareces mucho a ella, las dos tan hermosas y tan fuertes

Tomoyo: (aterriza por un montón de arbustos y empieza a esculcar) crees que encontremos algo aquí?

Corazin: tal vez encontremos algún animal o alguna fruta

Tomoyo: Chio

Corazin: si hermana

Tomoyo: no te molesta que seas Corazin

Corazin: de hecho no, me gusta que me hayas puesto ese nombre

Tomoyo: de verdad?

Corazin: en serio

Tomoyo: Corazin

Corazin: si dime

Tomoyo: gracias

Corazin: de que?

Tomoyo: por ser mi hermana y por que ahora formas parte de mi conciencia y estas ahí para protegerme

Corazin: pues para que somos las hermanas

Tomoyo: mira ahí hay unas manzanas en ese árbol vamos a recoger algunas para llevárselas a ese chico

Corazin: esta bien

De regreso con Sogetsky

Esta Sogetsky todavía acostado y en eso empieza a recuperar el conocimiento

Sogetsky: (se medio levanta pero sigue sentado y se agarra la cabeza) hay, que paso, me duele mucho mi cabeza

Sogetsu: (aparece en forma de espíritu, con la forma de gotita de agua) vaya hasta que despertaste

Sogetsky: que paso?

Kasuky: (y el aparece en su forma de flamita) pues fue mucha la carga, tanto de poderes como espiritual

Sogetsu: y como ya no aguantaste mucho tiempo, te desmayaste por la sobre carga de energía

Sogetsky: a valla, ya entiendo

Kasuky: pero aun así, soportaste demasiado

Sogetsky: oye es verdad y la chica que salve

Sogetsu: no lo se dejo eso

Sogetsky ve al piso y mira un montón de hojas que formaban la frase siguiente "por favor espera, ya regreso"

Kasuky: es buen truco mágico

Sogetsky: que tiene de mágico un montón de hojas bien acomodadas

Sogetsu: para empezar ella no las acomodo como tu crees

Kasuky: además, tratalo de tocar

Sogetsky: a ver (lo trata de tocar pero le da toques) a diablos

Sogetsu: lo ves, es un buen truco un poco débil pero bueno

Sogetsky: bueno creo que tendré que esperar

Regresando al trauma con Yuiren

Yurime: Yuiren, que demonios te pasa?

Satsuki: no puedo seguir viendo como se trauma

Mizusu: tenemos que ayudarla

Sarina: no nos podemos quedar con las manos cruzadas

Haoh: no, esperen, se que si la dejamos descansar un poco se recuperara, si interfieren les va pasar lo mismo

Sarina: pero

Nyan: descuida mi esposo tiene experiencia en esto y sabe que este trauma psicológico no es de ella, así que pronto se le quitara

Yuiren: los humanos son estupidos, son tan ingenuos no creen mas de lo que pueden hacer y lo demás lo ven extraño y peligroso algo que no es normal, los humanos son tan inútiles (cierra de nuevo los ojos y queda de nuevo inconsciente)

Satsuki: Yuiren

Haoh: descuida va estar bien

Zero: pero que es lo que le paso?

Haoh: no lo se, pero parece que tuvo un pequeño trauma tal vez por tener contacto al cuerpo de Dragonie

Zero: tu sabes algo Dragonie

Dragonie: este, a no tengo ni la mas mínima idea pero…

Zero: pero que?

Dragonie: tal vez al tratar de curarme Yuiren las heridas que me hizo el jefe pues a lo mejor tuvo contacto con sus trastornos mentales, bueno eso puedes ser un posibilidad (y piensa) por otro poco y me descubren

De regreso con Tomoyo, va con un montón de manzanas caminando

Tomoyo: bueno espero que ese chico le guste las manzanas

Corazin: pues la verdad, no sabría decirte pero bueno si no le gustan que vea tu intención de agradecerle

Tomoyo: eso espero, a mi no me gusta dejar algo pendiente

Entonces ven a Sogetsky que esta sentado ahí donde lo dejo

Tomoyo: hola, que tal?

Sogetsky: hola, veo que te encuentras bien

Tomoyo: si gracias, este, oye, gracias por salvarme y por eso te traje algo de comer para que recuperes tu energía espero y te gusten

Sogetsky: bueno la verdad odio las manzanas pero bueno

Tomoyo: a lo siento, creo que no te agradecí de buena manera, creo que debí preguntar primero

Sogetsky: no, no es verdad esta bien, si me gustan las manzanas solo bromeaba

Tomoyo: de verdad?

Sogetsky: si, muchas gracias

Tomoyo: creo que no es gran cosa, pero es todo lo que pude encontrar

Sogetsky: no te preocupes con eso será mas que suficiente

Tomoyo: bueno entonces a comer

Se sienta a lado de el y impiensan a comerse las manzanas

Sogetsky: oye y por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Tomoyo: bueno mi nombre es… este

Sogetsky: vamos dímelo me gustaría saber al menos el nombre de la persona que me dio de comer

Tomoyo: si, soy Tomoyo

Sogetsky: Tomoyo, que bonito nombre

Tomoyo: gracias, y tú quien eres?

Sogetsky: pues yo soy Sogetsky

Tomoyo: oye, te puedo hacer un pregunta y no me mal interpretas

Sogetsky: no claro (y traga) puedes preguntar

Tomoyo: por que me salvaste la vida?

Sogetsky: bueno es que sentí que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda en ese momento y hice hasta lo imposible para llegar a tiempo, si me tardo unos minutos mas y te estaría curando tus heridas o peor enterrándote

Tomoyo: siento que estoy siendo algo preguntona, pero todavía no me contestas bien?

Sogetsky: bueno es que no me gustaría saber que alguien mas iba a morir sin que le ayudara, además tu estabas muy débil y la verdad yo me encontraba con mucha fuerza y quise salvarte

Tomoyo: bueno, muchas gracias por salvarme

Sogetsky: bueno gracias por traerme algo de comer

Kasuky: guau, es una linda chica

Sogetsky: (en su mente) cállate

Tomoyo: pasa algo Sogetsky?

Sogetsky: no nada estoy loco

Tomoyo: no te preocupes, yo también estoy algo loca

Sogetsky: no creo que una chica tan linda como tu sea un poco loca

Tomoyo: (sonroja) oye y tu que haces aquí, bueno si se puede saber?

Sogetsky: bueno yo fui entrenado para proteger a las personas que tanto quiero e inocentes además estoy aquí por que voy a ayudar a mí amigo Zero, el esta formando un grupo de guerreros para ayudarme, y también quiero vengar la muerte de mis seres queridos que Vivian antes aquí, por eso estoy aquí y tu?

Tomoyo: bueno yo, antes estaba con ese tipo que hizo esto, pero ahora que descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones me separe de el, pero ahora tengo que regresar por mi hermana que se quedo con el

Sogetsky: y por que se quedo con el?

Tomoyo: bueno no se, pero creo que esta con el por que la controla o le lavo el cerebro o no se la verdad pero quiero vengar también la muerte de mi otra hermana que fue asesinada por un mitad dragón

Sogetsky: lo lamento de verdad, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo

Tomoyo: gracias, pero no se, siento que tengo que hacerlo sola

Sogetsky: bueno ya se, ya que los dos buscamos eliminar a ese tipo por que no vamos los dos juntos? y con mi amigo con los que a juntado

Tomoyo: de verdad

Sogetsky: claro además me gustaría conocerte más

Tomoyo: muchas gracias ,esta bien iré contigo además te ayudare por que me salvaste la vida

Sogetsky: no fue nada, bueno y que me dices (y le extiende la mano) amigos

Tomoyo: claro amigos (y le estrecha la mano)

Corazin: crees que es buena idea

Tomoyo: (en su mente) claro

Kasuky: que bien ya tienes a alguien mas de tu lado

Sogetsu: me parece muy bien, pero…

Sogetsky: (en su mente) pero que

Fin el capitulo


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18 1er recuento de los capítulos

Todo empezó desde que Sogetsky se entera que desciende de demonios y el es mitad demonio, se entera en el templo Kasama junto con su mejor amigo Zero

Sogetsky: Que hacemos aquí?

Zero: parece un gran templo antiguo

X: (junta sus palmas y pronuncia un conjuro en vos baja y se abren las puertas de este gran templo) por aquí vamos no debemos demorar

Zero: no me da buena espina Sogetsky pero entremos

Sogetsky: esta bien averigüemos que quiere este tío

Entran al templo los tres y ven una gran luz en medio de este y se llega a notar unas espadas que las ilumina dicha luz

Sogetsky: son unas espadas las que se encuentran ahí

X: así es mi tarea fue realizada yo me voy te dejo con tus antepasados (se cubre con su capucha y desaparece el y solo que da la capucha)

Sogetsky: Como que con mis antepasados (agarrando la capucha) oye no te vallas

Zero: creo que se refiere a ellos dos

Sogetsky: a quienes (y ve dos sombras a lado de la gran luz) quienes son (grita)

Kasuky: mi nombre es Kasuky Kasama

Zero: tiene el mismo apellido que tu

Sogetsu: y yo me llamo Sogetsu Kasama

Zero: el también

Los dos hermanos: y somos los hermanos Kasama

Kasuky: yo represento al fuego

Sogetsu: y yo el agua

Kasuky: y como podrás notar somos antepasados tuyos

Sogetsu: y fuimos llamados para entrenarte y prepararte para la gran batalla final que vendrá

Zero: y como sabemos que lo que dicen es real

Kasuky: es fácil por que Sogetsky al igual que nosotros somos mitad humanos y mitad demonios

Sogetsky: mitad demonio?

Después de eso recibe los poderes de sus antepasados Sogetsu y Kasuky los cuales son el poder de controlar el fuego cual es de Kasuky y el poder controlar el agua que es de Sogetsu a través de las espadas de estos

Sogetsky: aquí voy (alza la mano y la toma pro el mango la espada de fuego) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: que pasa (trata de ayudar a su amigo pero al intentar tocarlo lo lanza un gran energía)

Sogetsky: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: vamos ayúdenlo que le están haciendo

Kasuky: nosotros nada solo se esta adaptando a la espada

Sogetsu: no te preocupes

Sogetsky: guau me siento con mas fuerza y poder

Sogetsu: ahora la mía y recibirás los poderes de agua

Sogetsky: esta bien ya entendí estoy listo ahora (la toma con su otra mano y pasa lo mismo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zero: Sogetsky

Kasuky: esta bien ahora controlas nuestros poderes y ahora nos corresponde hablarte sobre el gran final

Luego de esto Sogetsky se entera sobre una gran guerra de entre el bien y el mal que tomara lugar antes del gran fin

Zero: el gran final

Sogetsu: si así es se a predicho que dentro de unos años habrá una gran batalla del bien y del mal y después de eso vendrá la destrucción final

Kasuky: nuestra misión es entrenarte y prepárate para ello

Sogetsu: y la tulla es de formar un clan para hacer tu propio ejercito ya sea para irte del lado del bien

Kasuky: o del mal ya depende de ti y de tus aliados solo que para lograr este objetivo

Después de explicarle sobre el gran final Sogetsky se queda en el templo Kasama y Zero se lanza a la búsqueda de aliados

Zero: esta bien amigo solo por que tú me lo pides

Kasuky: a por cierto nadie más debe saber de esto

Sogetsu: espero que sepas guardar un secreto y te sugiero que te vallas preparando también

Zero: no se preocupen no diré nada y te haré ese favor amigo OK

Sogetsky: sabia que podía contar contigo nos vemos

Zero: esta bien nos vemos y trata de volverte muy fuerte nos vemos

(Entonces sale Zero y se cierran las puertas de este templo)

Después Zero encuentra a su primer aliado que aunque mas que un aliado fue su novio o amante o algo así

Zero: a … si cla… ro pero quien eres?

¿: A lo siento no me e presentado mi nombre es Kotori Kendo

Zero: (en su mente) que lindo nombre

Kotori Kendo: te pasa algo Zero?

Zero: a no nada solo divagaba

Kotori Kendo: entonces si quieres ser mi maestro o no

Zero: es que no soy tan buen maestro y no tengo mucha paciencia sinceramente

Kotori Kendo: no importa son un gran alumno y aprendo rápido así que, vamos que dices?

Zero: entonces creo que ya esta decidido vas a ser un gran hechicero mío

Kotori: sip y voy a ser un gran hechicero como tu

Después conoce a la misteriosa pero hermosa Misty en el extraño bosque donde habitaba

Kotori: tu quien eres

X: mi nombre es… Misty Tori

Zero: un nombre algo raro para una mujer

Misty: si pero no le presten atención

Kotori: al referirse Zero a un guerrero creí que iba a ser un hombre no una mujer

Zero: pero no tenemos problema con eso verdad Kotori

Sin antes mencionar el encuentro con Mina y Haoh

Mina: mi nombre es Mina y busco venganza por mi madre

Zero: si claro y por supuesto y por eso vienes a destruir la ciudad no

Mina: quilate de mi camino gran basura

Kotori: el no se va a mover de aquí el te detendrá por que es mas poderoso que tu

Zero: (piensa) hay que lindo me esta defendiendo y me halaga

Mina: ninguno de los dos son tan fuertes para que se enfrenten a mi Xelli acábalos

Zero: Xelli?

Xelli: ice ball (se la lanza a dirección de estos dos pero llega Haoh y detiene la bola con su espada)

Haoh: vete de aquí Mina no tienes suficiente poder ahora para enfrentarme a mi y a mi esposa

Mina: por que eres tan fastidioso Haoh por que no te vas de aquí

Nyan: vamos se inteligente y vete e aquí Mina con tus sirvientes

Mina: tengo tanto poder como para acabar con los cuatro de un solo ataque

Zero: si claro apuesto que ni siquiera puedes mover la mano para lanzar un ataque más

Xelli: bromeas hasta yo acabaría contigo

Haoh: ya es hora de que se vallan sinpurecsan (lanza un poder con forma de remolino con su espada y se la lanza a Mina)

Mina: largate de aquí Haoh antes de que te mate (extiende la mano y detiene el ataque de Zero)

Haoh: que paso

Mina: te dije que no tenías suficiente poder para detenerme

Zero: hay no estamos en problemas

Nyan: ya se hagamos un hechizo entre los tres y tal vez podamos hacer que se valla por un rato al menos hasta que reunamos nuestras fuerzas

Haoh: esta bien mi vida prepáralo mientras distraigo a Mina Sinpurecsan

Mina: ya te dije que no tienes suficiente poder para detenerme espejo mágico (aparece un tipo de espejo que refleja el poder de Haoh y se lo regresa directamente a el)

Haoh: que paso (y le impacta el poder) aaaaaaa ya esta el hechizo amor

Nyan: ya casi

Zero: has un sinpurecsan de nuevo Haoh por favor

Haoh: que

Zero: solo hazlo

Haoh: esta bien sinpurecsan

Zero: (origina una brisa con agua que hace que el poder de Haoh se vuelve más fuerte que antes)

Mina: ya les dije no pueden detenerme (vuelve hacer la mano) espejo mágico (pero esta ves no lo detiene y le rompe parte de la manga y cintura de su traje) como lograron pasar mi espejo mágico

Nyan: ya esta listo júntense tu en medio Haoh y apuntale con tu espada y pronuncien conmigo (y pone el papel con el hechizo en medio para que lo lean los tres) poder mágico que hay en mi, manda a esta hechicera fuera de aquí, con su ejercito del mal, para que ya no destruyan mas (entonces de la espada de Haoh sale un remolino que va directo a Mina y a Xelli que provoca que las lance fuera de ese lugar)

Mina: esto aun no a terminado Haoh regresare por ti

Después se encuentran con Dragonie con intenciones desconocidas pero al parecer el no es bueno

Dragonie: canon d (aparece de la nada y lanza este poder al grupito de Mina y salen volando muy lejos este poder es una bola gigante de fuego muy poderosa)

Mina: haaaaaaaaaay pero como aun no hemos terminado

Zero: creo que fue todo por hoy, nos llegaron por sorpresa, gracias desconocido

Dragonie: (nada mas se queda mirando seriamente)

Zero: hola como te llamas o quien eres o a que viniste

Misty: oye creo que Kotori necesita ayuda

Zero: a es verdad (corre hacia Kotori) estas bien Kotori

Kotori: si, por el momento pero tengo el vago presentimiento que después que se descongelen mis heridas no va hacer a si

Misty: chin esta del pecho si se ve profunda

Kotori: lo siento no les fui de mucha ayuda y creo que voy a morir

Dragonie: no te preocupes esa herida durara mucho congelada así que por el momento no te va a doler

Zero: y tu como lo sabes y además quien eres

Dragonie: mi nombre es Dragonie, y vine por que tuve una señal de que tenia que venir a ayudar a un hechicero llamado Zero supongo que eres tu o no

Zero: si entonces eres tu quien apareció en mi sueño verdad

Dragonie: creo que si, pero yo les recomendaría que mantuvieran esa herida congelada y si no quieren que muera muy pronto

Sin olvidar a las hermanas Hisame, que buscan venganza por la dizque muerte de su hermana Chio que después se vuelve en corazin un nombre un poco ridículo pero así de tierna pero ruda Tomoyo, pero a esto en una gran equivocación se unen al grupo de Mina o mejor dicho del jefe que aun no ha revelado su verdadera identidad

X: no es esto lo que buscas (extiende su mano al espejo mágico y sale Dragonie y Misty en el espejo)

Tomoyo: es ese maldito lo voy a matar

X: tranquilízate Tomoyo, todo a su tiempo, además no estamos listos para un ataque ahora así que tranquilízate, entonces que me dices te unes a nuestro grupo

Corazin: yo digo que no Tomoyo, puede que sea una trampa

Tomoyo: si me uno a ustedes, todo sea por matar a ese dragón

X: muy bien, pueden quedarse aquí y planeemos el próximo ataque a ellos

Mina: espero que seamos grandes amigas Tomoyo

Tomoyo: yo solo busco vengarme de ese dragón

Ya los grupos reunidos se planea el ataque para eliminar a los del grupo del bien pero al parecer se salio de control y destruyen nada mas la ciudad de Tokio mejor dicho destruye gran parte de Tokio y suceden cosas inesperadas y se construye la ciudad del mal

X: bueno ahora necesito de su ayuda

Corazin: esto no me agrada

Mina: para que mi señor

X: pues necesito de sus poderes para hacer un ritual mágico y así construir un castillo o mas bien un fuerte para que no nos puedan atacar de improviso

Kagome: y bien que tenemos que hacer

X: solo denme sus manos y yo haré lo demás

Dramel: esta bien

Todos ponen sus manos menos Tomoyo

X: que pasa también necesito de tu poder

Corazin: algo no me gusta, deberíamos pensarlo dos veces

Tomoyo: es que, no se

X: que pasa, no te sientes segura

Tomoyo: es que, bueno esta bien (pone su mano también)

X: fuerzas oscuras, que me hacen favor, con la ayuda de estas energías por favor construye una fortaleza para que mis enemigos no nos puedan atacar

De repente en el suelo, empieza a temblar demasiado y empieza a salir una gran fortaleza por debajo de estos, y digamos que la fortaleza no es nada chiquita, es demasiado grande que deja a todos impresionados

X: con esto empezare (bueno esta pensando pero nosotros podemos oírlo o mejor dicho leerlo) a controlar el mundo por a través de mis manos

Después conocen a las cinco sacerdotisas

Zero: primero antes que nada quienes son ustedes

Sale la primera silueta femenina más o menos de estatura de pelo negro y un poco largo con un vestido típico de sacerdotisa japonés

Sarina: mi nombre es Sarina Shindou

Sale la segunda es alta también de pelo negro pero aun mas largo con un traje de sacerdotisa pero un poco mas corto

Yurime: mi nombre es Yurime Vesugi

Sale tercera silueta sale una silueta una chica de estatura baja de pelo café con traje de sacerdotisa pero verde, ya que se sabe pero lo escribo el tradicional es de color rojo

Yuiren: mi nombre es Yuiren Vesugi

Sale la cuarta silueta y es de tez un poco mas clara que las demás y de pelo chino no tan alta su traje es de color azul

Satsuki: mi nombre es Satsuki Kumo

Y la ultima pero menos importante sale una chica de tes un poco mas morena de pelo negro de estatura parecida a la de las demás es amarillo

Mizusu: y mi nombre es Mizusu Suko

Las 5: y las cinco somos la sacerdotisas que venimos a terminar con esta oscuridad

Entonces Tomoyo y Sogetsky se conocen después de que Tomoyo escapa de las manos del jefe y Sogetsky sale del templo Kasama con la fusión de almas con sus antepasados y con ella rescatan a Tomoyo de los demonios que la amenazaban con matarla

Tomoyo: maldición no tengo la suficiente fuerza para pelear con ellos, ni tampoco tengo suficiente fuerza para mantener mis alas, demonios (desapareces sus alas espirituales y cae) aaaaa

Ya que no iba tan lejos del castillo bueno es que no les e describido bien la fortaleza veda bueno esta un castillo de varias torres y una mas grande en donde se encuentra el jefe luego esta un montón de árboles negros que volvieron a crecer por la oscuridad y entre los árboles hay mas torres pero ya no pertenecen al castillo bueno Tomoyo se encuentra sobrevolando a unos kilómetros del castillo y callo en donde se encuentran los árboles oscuros y algunas torres

Tomoyo: demonios e perdido mis alas (cae de pie pero queda muy lastimada) ni modo tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas, látigo sangriento (y saca un látigo rojo) ya que mi fuerza esta muy baja es lo único que puedo usar

Los demonios se acercan demasiado cerca de Tomoyo, Tomoyo se cubre con sus brazos y grita pero de repente llega Sogetsky volando a toda velocidad toma su espada de fuego parte a varios demonios toma a Tomoyo por la cintura y se la lleva

Sogetsky: ya esta a salvo (aun como tiene la fusión se escucha las voces de los tres)

Tomoyo: (mira hacia arriba y lo ve) quien eres tu

Sogetsky: no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones mi fusión esta a punto de perderse

Tomoyo: tu fusión, no entiendo pero gracias

Kasuky: demonios que haces Sogetsky

Sogetsu: creí que ibas a buscar a Zero

Sogetsky: ella me necesita más ahora que Zero luego lo buscamos

Y después se Tomoyo se une a Sogetsky para derrotar al jefe

Sogetsky: lo lamento de verdad pero si te puedo ayudar en algo

Tomoyo: gracias pero no se siento que tengo que hacerlo sola

Sogetsky: bueno ya se ya que los dos buscamos eliminar a ese tipo por que no vamos los dos juntos y con mi amigo con los que a juntado

Tomoyo: de verdad

Sogetsky: claro además me gustaría conocerte más

Tomoyo: muchas gracias esta bien iré contigo además te ayudare por que me salvaste la vida

Sogetsky: no fue nada, bueno y que me dices (y le extiende la mano) amigos

Tomoyo: claro amigos (y le estrecha la mano)

Bueno este es un pequeño resumen de todo lo que a pasado pero esto aun no termina las aventuras de nuestros amigos continuaran con acción, misterio, amor y amistad todo esto y mas nos darán Sogetsky y Zero y compañía síganlos para descubrir que es lo que pasara después

Fin de capitulo

X: así que al fin saliste, tengo planes muy especiales para ti Sogetsky, mi…

Ahora si Fin del Capitulo


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19 en busca de mi amigo

En la misma escena en la cual se quedaron Zero las cinco sacerdotisas y de mas

Zero: tu crees eso Dragonie

Dragonie: bueno eso puede ser una posibilidad

Nyan; aunque no conocemos a ese tipo no podemos asegurar que esos trastornos son de el

Haoh: si pero tampoco podemos descartar la idea de que es suya esa ideología, no lo crees Zero, además fue el quien destruyo esta ciudad, llevándose con ella a los habitantes de aquí, que por lógica son humanos

Misty: no, son de el (grita)

Todos voltean hacia ella, así como que es lo que dices

Zero: a que te refieres a que esa ideología no es de el, acaso tú lo conoces

Misty: bueno (lo dice muy preocupada y tartamudeando) digo… si odiara… tanto a los humanos… no tendría a Mina su lado o no eso digo yo, quien sabe?

Dragonie: pero Mina es un Hechicera

Zero: pero al final de cuentas es una humana

Misty: es… es a lo que me refiero

Yurime: bueno que importa de quien sean, lo que importa ahora es que Yuiren este bien o no

Satsuki: Yurime (y piensa) al final de cuentas ella le tiene mucho cariño, es verdad puesto que son hermanas

Mizusu: no te preocupes demasiado, es muy probable que ya se halla pasado y se recupere pronto

Yurime: gracias Mizusu

Sarina: bueno solo nos queda esperar a que se despierte

Mientras tanto con Tomoyo y Sogetsky

Tomoyo: por cierto y tu que haces aquí?

Sogetsky: bueno es una larga historia

Tomoyo: bueno ahora tengo algo de tiempo puedo escucharte

Sogetsky: bueno esta bien te contare pero que conste que te advertí que era larga y te voy aburrir

Tomoyo: no te preocupes te aseguro que no lo vas a hacer

Sogetsky: esta bien, hace unos meses, era un día totalmente normal para mi, yo iba hacia la escuela con mi amigo Zero, y entonces cuando estaba por la mitad del camino, una extraña figura se nos apareció enfrente y nos dijo que le siguiéramos, dudosos le seguimos, llegamos aun gran templo quien sabe como, pero este templo nunca lo habíamos visto además el lugar no se me hacia conocido es como si no hubiera tele transportado a otra parte, bueno y luego entramos y nos encontramos con dos tipos que resultaron ser mis antepasados y que eran sus almas que se quedaron en el templo hasta que yo llegara y me entrenaran para una gran guerra antes de que llegara el gran final, y después de eso me dijeron que o era una demonio mitad humano, por que descendía de un familia de demonios y de humanos por eso salio esta mezcla y luego adquirí mis poderes como demonio que son el poder controlar el agua y el fuego y después nos dijeron que teníamos que reunir un grupo de guerreros para que nos ayudasen a combatir a la oscuridad y que no se pudiese apoderar de la tierra, y de un tiempo para acá me quede en el templo a entrenar mientras mi amigo Zero buscaba algunos guerreros que nos pudieran ayudar y después yo salí del templo para ir en busca de el y seguir con la búsqueda

Tomoyo: pero yo me encontraba en peligro te olvidaste de tu amigo y me viniste a ayudar, lamento haber interferido ante tus planes

Sogetsky: no te disculpes, no me olvide de nadie, y no interferiste si no fui a buscar a mi amigo fue por mi decisión y no por la tuya además yo quise ir en tu ayuda

Tomoyo: gracias de nuevo

Sogetsky: mira me halaga que me lo agradezcas, pero en verdad no es necesario que lo hagas

Tomoyo: es que salvaste mi vida

Sogetsky: si lo se pero ya me lo agradeciste mas de una vez, y para mi basta solamente una vez

Tomoyo: lo siento

Sogetsky: no lo sientas, es mas siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti

Tomoyo: por que, no te entiendo

Sogetsky: pues el brindarme tu amistad es una forma muy valiosa de agradecerme, es mas yo diría que es demasiado para mi, de hecho es mucho que ya confíes en mi y no pienses que te voy a matar o voy a hacerte algo desagradable

Tomoyo: es que yo leo las caras y yo no veo ninguna intención mala tuya hacia mi, por eso, y es que además me salvaste de esos demonios, no cualquiera arriesgaría su vida para salvar algún extraño o extraña de unos demonios matones, por eso confió en ti

Sogetsky: gracias

Tomoyo: por que?

Sogetsky: por confiar en mi y por brindarme tu amistad

Tomoyo: (sonroja)

Sogetsky: dije algo malo

Tomoyo: no, es que no se que decir

Sogetsky: pues no se diga mas descansa, para que recuperes tus energías y vayamos en busca de tu hermana

Tomoyo: Sogetsky

Sogetsky: si que paso?

Tomoyo: gracias

Sogetsky: por?

Tomoyo: por ser tan bueno

Sogetsky: bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por haberme brindado tu amistad y descansa yo te voy a cuidar

Tomoyo: gracias

Sogetsky: de nada

Corazin: estas segura de lo que haces

Tomoyo: no, no lo estoy

Corazin: entonces por que lo haces

Tomoyo: solo sigo a mi corazón (ya sabemos que cuando habla con Corazin o Chio lo hace en su mente y nadie mas escucha la conversación mas que nosotros o mejor dicho leerla)

Regresando con Zero y compañía

Zero: que le habrá pasado a Sogetsky, estará bien?

Misty: que te preocupa Zero

Zero: pues no se, es mas ya no se ni que pensar

Misty: por que, que paso?

Zero: lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos peleando con Mina y compañía y de repente ese tipo apareció y lanzo su mayor ataque

Misty: que paso con ello?

Zero: a eso voy, que cuando Haoh me dijo que le mirara la cara, te juro que vi la cara de Sogetsky

Misty: como que viste la cara de Sogetsky, eso es imposible

Zero: no, en verdad vi la cara de Sogetsky, y la verdad ya ni se en que pensar, ya no se si fue mi imaginación o si realmente vi a Sogetsky, pero eso es imposible ya que ese tipo es mucho mas alto que Sogetsky, pero también Sogetsky desaparece por un largo tiempo y luego aparece este tipo, pero también no creo que Sogetsky se allá vuelto malo, pero también hace tiempo una persona me hizo ver una visión

Misty: una visión?

Zero: si una visión y al parecer del futuro

Misty: y que viste?

Zero: que Sogetsky era malo y mataba a Kotori y ves Kotori murió asesinado por ese tipo y además también había destruido la ciudad y mira ahora la ciudad esta destruida y ahora es la fortaleza oscura de ese tipo

Misty: y después que paso?

Zero: pues también me asesinaba a mi pero te digo ya ni se que pensar

Haoh: no te dejes engañar Zero

Zero: a que te refieres?

Haoh: pues que puede ser un truco del jefe

Zero: por que lo dices?

Haoh: pues como es posible que tu solamente hallas podido ver la cara de ese tipo y para tu sorpresa era la de tu amigo

Zero: tú crees?

Haoh: bueno eso yo creo solo te quiere confundir con sus trucos visuales

Zero: pero, tu sabes algo de ese tipo?

Haoh: pues no, no e escuchado nada de el, ni nada que nos pueda ayudar para descubrir su verdadera identidad

Zero: bueno, entonces que debemos hacer

Haoh: tengo una idea

Zero: cual es?

Haoh: tu amigo se fue al templo Kasama no

Zero: si eso parece

Haoh: yo se donde queda ese templo

Zero: así, si sabes?

Haoh: si,

Zero: y luego?

Haoh: pues solo hay una forma de averiguar si es Sogetsky o no, hiendo para el templo y averiguar si sigue ahí o no

Zero: y si esta el ahí no puede ser el

Haoh: y si no esta puede ser posible que sea el el jefe

Zero: si, estoy listo para cualquier cosa

Haoh: pero te recuerdo que puede ser una posibilidad

Mizusu: podemos ir con ustedes

Misty: creí que ya les habíamos dicho que si

Mizusu: pero no debemos ir primero a donde se origina la oscuridad

Zero: no primero iremos al templo Kasama a averiguar que ha pasado con Sogetsky

Yurime: pero y Yuiren

Haoh: no te preocupes pronto despertara

Nyan: si no te apresures Zero debemos esperar a Yuiren,

Zero: esta bien pero en cuanto despierte nos vamos

Misty: no seas tan pesado Zero

Zero: no estoy de pesado, solo quiero terminar con esto rápido

Nyan: solo tranquilízate Zero, no llevamos prisa o si

Yuiren: de hecho, si llevamos prisa

Satsuki: Yuiren

Yuiren: (abre los ojos) si llevamos prisa, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo así todo el planeta estará invadido de oscuridad y de monstruos

Sarina: ya te sientes mejor Yuiren?

Yuiren: (se rasca la cabeza) si me siento mejor pero…

Yurime: pero que hermana?

Yuiren: pero que paso?

Regresando con Sogetsky y Tomoyo

Tomoyo: (esta acostada en el suelo durmiendo)

Sogetsky: ahora que haré?

Kasuky: por que, no sabes que hacer?

Sogetsky: si, ya ni se que hacer

Sogetsu: a que te refieres?

Sogetsky: a que no se que voy a hacer con Zero y con Tomoyo

Kasuky: por que lo dices?

Sogetsky: pues si Zero a de estar por ahí lastimado y yo aquí con una chica pasándola

Sogetsu: y eso que tiene de malo?

Sogetsky: pues que no quiero dejar sola a Tomoyo, sola aquí, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Zero por ahí lastimado

Kasuky: y por que no vas a buscarlo con Tomoyo

Sogetsky: es que me retrasaría mucho y primero Tomoyo debe aceptar ir conmigo

Sogetsu: pues yo pienso que te lo debe, por que le salvamos la vida

Sogetsky: si pero no quiero obligarla a ir conmigo

Kasuky: pues no lo hagas

Sogetsky: si pero no quiero dejarla aquí quiero que me acompañe

Kasuky: pues ya no te compliques la vida mejor cuando despierte se lo preguntas

Sogetsky: si pero también no se por donde buscar a Zero

Sogetsu: nosotros si sabemos como buscarlo

Sogetsky: a si?

Kasuky: si pues nosotros podemos sentir presencias ya que somos espíritus y por eso podemos sentir las presencias de otras personas

Sogetsu: y como ya conocemos la presencia de Zero podemos ir a buscarlo

Sogetsky: ahora entiendo por que lo sentí cuando nos fusionamos

Tomoyo: esta bien ya descanse

Sogetsky: que ya descansaste, tan rápido

Tomoyo: (se levanta y se sacude) sip, yo no necesito de tanto tiempo para poder recuperar toda mi energía además las frutas que comimos eran manzanas que sus jugos hacen que las energías tomen menos tiempo para recuperarse por eso no tarde mucho, además no me digas que tu notaste que tu recuperabas energías

Sogetsky: pues ahora que lo mencionas no

Tomoyo: que distraído eres

Sogetsky: si verdad (se rasca la cabeza) oye Tomoyo

Tomoyo: si

Sogetsky: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tomoyo: si claro

Sogetsky: puedes acompañarme a buscar a mi amigo Zero?

Tomoyo: si esta bien, pero después yo iré a buscar a mi hermana OK

Sogetsky: así nada más

Tomoyo: a que te refieres?

Sogetsky: pues si, que no vas a poner ningún pero o vas hacerte del rogar o algo así

Tomoyo: no

Sogetsky: así nada mas dices que si?

Tomoyo: si, por que?

Sogetsky: pues por que se me hace extraño que hayas aceptado así como así

Tomoyo: pues no ya te lo dije

Sogetsky: que me dijiste?

Tomoyo: de verdad que eres muy distraído, pues que yo confió en ti y que tienes toda mi confianza y además es otra forma de agradecerte que me hallas salvado la vida

Sogetsky: esta bien, ya entendí muchas gracias

Tomoyo: y por donde vamos a ir, yo te sigo

Sogetsky: (piensa) hay y ojala fueran así todas las mujeres

Tomoyo: esta bien, por donde vamos?

Sogetsky: pues vamos por allá puedes volar para ir más rápido

Tomoyo: si pero yo creo que deberíamos ir caminando para no gastar tanta energía

Sogetsky: bueno esta bien vamonos caminando

De regreso con Zero

Zero: enserio no te acuerdas de lo que te paso

Yuiren: no, de verdad no me acuerdo de lo que paso

Yurime: que bien ya estas mejor (la ve y la abrasa)

Yuiren: si creo estoy mejor

Haoh: será mejor que no le digamos lo que le paso no queremos preocuparla, será mejor así

Mizusu: pues esta bien, ya estamos listas vamos a ese tal templo Kasama

Todos los demás menos Dragonie: si vamos

Misty: pero, por donde?

Haoh: no te preocupes síganme, se por donde esta

Entonces empiezan a caminar y adentrándose por el bosque normal no por el oscuro y se ve que una sombra los esta espiando y se ve que sonríe

Fin del capitulo


	21. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20 Oscuridad

Aun seguían caminando Zero y compañía para el templo Kasama mientras iban hablando

Zero: espero que ya lleguemos (se seca el sudor de su frente con su mano)

Misty: y Zero

Zero: que pasa Misty?

Misty: me preguntaba como es tu amigo Sogetsky

Zero: pues (y se pone el dedo en la barbilla típica figura cuando piensan) bueno como te lo describo

Misty: pues así como es

Zero: bueno el es mediano de estatura, tiene ojos de color azul, pelo color café un poco raro, tiene unos cuernos de pelo grandes que parecen de color azul oscuro de hecho su cabello es algo raro, cuando lo conocí pensé que se lo había pintado pero me dijo que ya había nacido con ese color de pelo, es de piel clara, pero no tan blanca, lo normal, cejas de color igual de pelo café, bueno en realidad lo que lo tiene como azul es el de sus dos cuernos de pelo obviamente, tiene una oreja normal circular y tiene una oreja picuda de hecho es la derecha, boca mediana, a algo así es que la verdad no soy tan bueno describiendo a las persona y en especial a Sogetsky por que es un poco raro eso de tener sus orejas diferentes y de tener su pelo de dos colores naturales, es un poco raro no lo crees?

Misty: no de hecho no lo creo (agacha la cabeza)

Zero: dije algo malo

Misty: e (reacciona repentinamente) no, no pasa nada (agacha de nuevo la cabeza)

Zero: pero es un buen amigo, a veces es un poco terco y testarudo, pero el es así, y también es un poco presumido y ególatra pero se que en el fondo el no quiere ser así pero aun así me cae muy bien

Misty: (sigue perdida pensando en quien sabe que a lo mejor en la inmortalidad del cangrejo hay ya me parezco a mi mama diciendo eso)

Haoh: se esta haciendo de noche será mejor que descansemos un poco, oigan que opinan?

Mizusu: todavía falta mucho?

Haoh: pues en realidad si, por eso les digo que descansemos antes de continuar

Yuiren: pues si falta todavía un buen tramo pues yo opino que debemos descansar un poco

Yurime: si además no creo que se buena idea que sigamos caminando por aquí en la noche toda oscura, a que tendríamos compañía no deseada

Mizusu: pues yo digo que sigamos caminando entre mas pronto lleguemos será mejor

Haoh: y tu que dices Zero

Zero: pues yo digo también que descansemos un poco :P

Sarina: pues seria mejor que sigamos después por que nos vendrá bien un descanso después de todo este alboroto que tuvimos hoy

Haoh: pues por mayoría descansamos aquí, en este lugar un rato y dormiremos aquí, los hombres no rolaremos un poco para vigilar que no nos ataquen yo pido el primer turno luego seguirá Dragonie y hasta el ultimo será Zero vale

Zero: por mi esta bien

Haoh: que opinas Dragonie?

Y no contesta y todos voltean y lo ven ya acostado en el suelo durmiendo

Haoh: bueno eso lo tomare como un si, así que todos a dormir y traten de descansar muy bien por que mañana aceleraremos el paso

Todos: esta bien (alzando las manos)

Mientras tanto con Sogetsky y Tomoyo

Ellos iban caminando por el bosque que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad oscura ya que no querían entrar, preferían permanecer fuera de ella además que no era necesario entrar a esa oscuridad

Tomoyo: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sogetsky: si claro

Tomoyo: por que buscas a tu amigo?

Sogetsky: pues es una buena pregunta

Tomoyo: anda dime por que?

Sogetsky: bueno por que me preocupa como este además quiero encontrarme con el ya que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos

Tomoyo: y lo quieres mucho?

Sogetsky: bueno pues es mi amigo, además es el único que me quedo después que destruyeron la ciudad de Tokio

Tomoyo: como lo lamento

Sogetsky: gracias

Tomoyo: y ahí vivía toda tu familia

Sogetsky: pues en realidad nada más vivía con mi madre

Tomoyo: y eso

Sogetsky: pues ya que mi padre murió cuando yo era muy joven gracias a una enfermedad que tenia en los pulmones le daban unos ataques que de repente no lo dejaban respirar, de inmediato lo llevaban al hospital y le inyectaban una medicina, que no se cual era y esta le habría de nuevo los bronquios y podía respirar de nuevo, le daban bronco espasmos

Tomoyo: y que es eso?

Sogetsky: es que los humanos tenemos un nervio que va de la garganta hasta el estomago el cual pasa por los bronquios y por lo tanto por los pulmones, y bueno pues este nervio se le llegaba a inflamar tanto que este no le permitía respirar normalmente de hecho se le dificultaba demasiado respirar, es como si se estuviera asfixiando solo sin poder hacer nadad para evitarlo

Tomoyo: pero dices que havia una medicina qué paraba eso no

Sogetsky: si pero un día le dio un bronco espasmo tan fuerte que ya no pudo respirar completamente y fue demasiado tarde cuando llegamos al hospital, en el camino murió asfixiado, por su bronco espasmo y como no lo llevamos en una ambulancia por que sabíamos que esta iba a tardar mucho entonces en el camino no le aplicaron la inyección y entonces murió y no pudimos hacer nadad para salvarlo

Tomoyo: como lo siento

Sogetsky: todavía recuerdo sus últimas palabras

Entonces empieza a recordar lo que paso en esos momentos estaba en la parte trasera de un taxi con su padre ya que su madre iba en la parte de adelante tratando de guiar al taxista al hospital o algo así

Sogetsky: vamos papa resiste (lo dice llorando y sosteniéndole la mano)

Padre: se que hoy es el ultimo día que estaré contigo. así que te diré un secreto (lo dice con muchas dificultades pues recordemos que se esta asfixiando)

Sogetsky: no digas eso papa, te recuperaras ya veras

Padre: vamos Sogetsky se fuerte, pues tienes que cuidar a tu madre

Sogetsky: pero, pero

Padre: mira, se que de esta no voy a salir, así que te diré el secreto mas grande que he guardado y debes saberlo

Sogetsky: me lo vas a decir después de que te recuperes ahora no trates de esforzarte por favor

Padre: por favor escucha Sogetsky entiende que no voy a sobrevivir así que cállate y escucha

Sogetsky: (se queda callado)

Padre: esta bien primero que nada quiero que sepas que te quise mucho y guarde este secreto por tu propio bien, así que no te molestes conmigo, tu.., ti,

Sogetsky: yo que, papa (lo sacude esperando una reacción)

Padre: (cierra los ojos y suelta la mano de Sogetsky)

Sogetsky: papa nooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del recuerdo

Sogetsky: En ese momento se murió tratándome de decirme algo y yo no quise escucharlo y por esforzarse demasiado murió mas rápido y por mi culpa ya no me digo eso tan importante

Tomoyo: no te sientas culpable, aun eras un niño, además tu no querías que se muriera

Sogetsky: si pero no lo deje que me dijera eso tan importante

Tomoyo: y tenias la mas mínima idea de lo que te quiso decir

Sogetsky: no, por que después de su funeral le quise preguntar a mi madre pero cuando se lo pregunte de que si sabia que trataba de decirme mi papa, pero solo se puso a llorar y nunca mas me atreví a preguntarle

Tomoyo: así que no tienes ni idea de lo que te trato de decir

Sogetsky: no

Tomoyo: no te sientas mal por ello, se que algún día lo vas a descubrir

Sogetsky: ojala, por que tan importante era que me lo trataron de ocultar y que cuando mi papa me lo quiso decir antes de morir (empezó a llorar) todo por mi culpa

Tomoyo: no Sogetsky no es tu culpa (lo abrasa) no fue tu culpa así que no llores por algo que no fue tu culpa

Sogetsky: pero es que si lo fue

Tomoyo: ya mejor no llores, bueno esta bien si esto te hace sentir mejor yo te voy a ayudar a descubrir ese secreto tan importante, no importa lo que tenga que hacer te ayudare

Sogetsky: gracias Tomoyo

Tomoyo: tengo una idea mejor descansemos por ahora. ya se esta oscureciendo y será mejor que durmamos

Sogetsky: esta bien, tu duerme mientras yo te cuido, así si quieren atacarnos ya no nos agarraran desprevenidos

Tomoyo: y por que no mejor dormimos arriba, de ese árbol así no nos verán tan fácilmente y si nos quieren atacar nos daremos cuenta por el ruido que vaya a causar

Sogetsky: esta bien (habla con Kasuky y Sogetsu) oigan nos pueden cuidar mientras dormimos

Kasuky: si, si podemos hacerlo tu descuida, nosotros vigilaremos mientras ustedes duermen

Sogetsky: gracias

Entonces Tomoyo y Sogetsky suben a un árbol pero se recuestan en diferentes ramas

Tomoyo: Sogetsky

Sogetsky: si que pasa Tomoyo

Tomoyo: por que no mejor no dormimos juntos

Sogetsky: que? (sonroja)

Tomoyo: no me malinterpretes, es solo para que no tengamos tanto frió y así si uno se despierta por algo sospechoso podrá despertar al otro mas rápidamente sin que nos pase nada a ninguno de lo dos

Sogetsky: es…es… esta bien (y se va a la misma rama de Tomoyo y se pone a su lado) (bueno es que las ramas de este árbol están algo anchas así que si caben bien los dos)

Tomoyo: gracias por venir

Sogetsky: descuida

Tomoyo: (recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Sogetsky)

Sogetsky: (el al ver esto se pone algo nervioso pero también recarga su cabeza en la cabeza de Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: (en respuesta lo abraza)

Sogetsky: (también la abraza) (hay que bonita escena lo siento divagues del autor)

A pesar de esta gran oscuridad, veo una gran luz, gracias al resplandor de tu belleza, esa belleza que me permites admirar, nunca te dejare sola, nunca (perdón otro divague del autor)

Fin del capitulo NUNCA


End file.
